Stranger to friend
by Srija
Summary: Friendship isnt pre-planned...its a way to go inside our heart giving it a delightful pleasure... A new duo attempt of how two strangers became the oxygen for each other
1. Chapter 1

He pressed the break hardly...and a relief he got after finding the man fit n ok...he got down from car...his face was full of sweat...

He initiated..."Arey kya andhe ho?dikhta nh h kya...itna bada gari...itna zor horn..."

The man who was still looking at the road now looked at his face...his face was pale...thousands of agony had their phoenetic signature over his face...giving a hint of the pain he passed through...

He uttered..."m sry"

The person calmed a bit...he felt bad...he could sense something painful wth the pale man...

Its ok...but ap aise raaste me chal rahe the...kuch ho jata to?ghar kahan h apka?

He trembled at this qstn...he mumbled..."ghar?ghar to..."

He looked keenly..."jee...ghar...kahan h?"

He laughed out...nd he was going to fall but two strong arms hold him...tightly...a smell of dark whisky was cominf from his mouth...

Still he didnt care...he was protecting him by his arms...

He too felt so secured in his arms...a drop of tear fell down from his eyes...remembering the time...when she tried to make him understand about her intro but he didnt trust her...

He hurt her...he broke her...

And she died!

Ghar...to...kho gaya...aaa...ab na wo makan h...iit(brick) aur...mii..mii...mitti se bani hui...

He continued his mumbling words...but it all reached to the ears of him...

Jb...wo ayi...tb na bht achii...khusboo willii khana banya karti thi...aab...to...do dinn se kch khaya hi nai...

He felt a pinch on his heart...

Bht bhook lgti h...par koo...kooi puchta nai...bss maza...mazak udhate hai...kitna bulyi unhone...mmu..muse...

His throat was dried up...he still kept telling...

Kaha k...beta...mai tera...tera maa hu...tu mera ik lauta beta h...tu kyu dur...du..dur ja rha...h...pa..par mai nai mana...

He left him and pointed fingers to his mouth...iss mooh se maine...kaa..kaha unko...k ap nai ho maaaaa...mm..era ko..koi nai ho aap...

He fingered his heart..."ee..ye dil tod diya maine unka...aur aur...wo...

He sat on the road..."mar gayi..."

Tears fell from his eyes...

Meantime rain started...they were all wet...he was stand still...he listened each word of him keenly...he sensed the agony...the loneliness in him...whch made him to drink...may be it helps him to lower down the hard pain...he is bearing...

He bent down and made him stand..."chaliye ap mere saath...mere ghar...ayiye na..."

He was in some other world...still in his painful memories...

He made him sit inside the car...n started...he was deeply thinking..."mai to sochta tha k is dunia m akela sirf m hi hu...par ye bhi to mere jaise hi...shyd inhone apni maa ko khoya h...shyd bht dardnak reh hogi inke liye ye sab sehna...aur isiliye aj inko sharab ka sahara lena pdha...apna gham bhulane...par koi dost bhi nhi h inka?mere jaisa ye bhi kya kisike intazar kr rhe h...apne zindegani banane?"

He reached to his new flat he took...he is new in Mumbai...he doesnt know anything about this place...so he just booked a flat...still it requires renovation...

He made him sit on sofa...n noticed that he slept off...he was in half sense...

Inka to kapde bhi bhig chuka h puri tarah...aise to fever ho jayega inhe...

He thought more n lastly changed his clothes...n made him wear his clothes...

Then he sat beside him...n looked at the sleeping man...he rubbed his hairs n realized that he has fever...

Oh God...inko to bohot bukhar hain...aab mai kya karu?m to...ha...dawai to h mere pass...kisi tarah inko khila deta hu...

He added some sleeping pills n fever medcn in milk...

He called him softly..."suniye...aaa...BHAIYA..."

He opened his eyes...still half closed...tiredness was clearly visible...

Ye dudh pee lijiye...apko acha lgega...

He made him drink it... they were looking at each other keenly...

He smiled n waved hand...sunno..

He went near to him...he said in cutest tone..."tum bilkul maa ki tarah ho..."

N again closed his eyes travelling to his dreamland...

A/N:Hi friends...

This is my new duo story...actually this is set after the death after Abhijeet's mom...n concept is a bit changed here...in my story Daya was not in CID that time...he will join soon and how he will help Abhi to cope up is the theme...

Agr response achi mili to will continue soon...

Thanks...Srija.


	2. Chapter 2

He opened his eyes with so much effort...feeling a great pain in head...he looked at the envio with his tired eyes...a blur figure was visible...coming at him...he wasnt able to recognize...

He closed his eyes...he just didnt want to discover any more...he just wants to let himself go in the dark land of rest...he doesnt want to know any more cruel truth of his life...

But the pool of thoughts got a jerk when a soft hand made him to be back in reality...

A soft call filled his ear..."ap uth gaye?Good morning...lijiye chaye pijiye...adrakh wali...apko acha lagega..."

He was still silent...not getting anything...he sat down but he felt like his head will burst out soon...he rested head on the back n rubbed it...he opened his eyes whch was red wth tears...a tender call...'bht dard ho raha h apko?adat nh h to pite kyu h ap?"

He looked astonished...after so many time he listened a caring tone from someone...he has his team mates...but still he felt imcomplete...today this caring tone again made him to remind about her...

He sat beside him..."chaye pijiye ap...tab tk mai dawai lata hu...apko to bukhar bhi hai...ab..."

He checked his forehead n ensured that he is hv lower fever nw...smiled.."bukhar to km hua h...chliye...pi lijiye ye..."

He was starring at him continuously...

He smiled...dnt wrry...zeher nh h...ap itna biswas kr hi skte h...

A whisper he did..."koi zeher de de to mai uska ahsan kbhi nh bhulunga...(teary tone) par koi itna bhi nh deta h..."

It pinched his heart...he didnt beliv tht someone can be so so much indiffrnt to life...why?yes its sure tht he lost his mother but what more?that is killing him from inside...

But...but why is he worried?a person was helpless n being a responsible citizen he just helped him...n after he get cured he will leave him to his place n will get busy in his new job...JOB?oh no!he is late...today is his joining...shit!

He said in hurry...mai office ja raha hu...aur hopefly shaam taq wapas ajaunga...plz tb tk ap yehi aram kijiye...apka halat thik nh h...maine khana rakh diya h...  
Plz kha lijiyega...aur mai nikal raha hu...plz jb bhi ho darwaza andar se bandh kr lijiyega...aur chaye bhi pee lijiye...byee...

He said all in one go n left in hurry...

Now he left alone...he had no idea of the past incidents...why he is here?who is the stranger?where he was before?but whatever he doesnt know him n life taught him not to trust anyone...may be he has any other plan...but still...he felt a bit different in him...his simplicity...his care...concern...the heartily smile...it touched him...

9 am..

Andheri West...Mumbai...

He stepped...it is the first ever time he is placing his foot to this place...a place whch is more than heaven...a place where he is going to give a shape of his dream...a place from where his journey will start...

Yes!its exactly like he thought...everyone was punctual...but none has any tension over face...

All were busy in respective desk...but only one desk was empty...may be someone is absent...

ACP sir...who was checking a file...suddenly turned with a voice...

Sub Insp Daya!reporting on duty!Sir!

He saluted ACP sir wth a tough attire...his stare...his attitude...his built body gave a great impression to ACP sir...

Acp smiled..."Hello Daya...welcm to CID"

Daya:thank you sir.

Acp:Daya milo in sabse...ye h Fredricks...ye h Asha...ye h Sudhakar...aur sablog dekho...ye h humara naya saathi...Sub Insp Daya...Daya pehle police academy me tha...aur waha se select hokar humare saath join kiya...bohot hi kabil officer h...

Daya:thnk u sir...bht kch sikhna h sir aplog se...

Acp pat his shoulder...Daya...ye h tumhara desk...*exctly opposite of the vacant one*...aur Freddy Daya ko kam samjha do...Daya..  
Pure imandari se kam karna...samjhe?

Daya saluted him again..."yes sir!"

The day went on normally...no case was reported so they moved to their respective homes...

Daya reached the flat but got a shock seeing the door closed from outside...there was a chit in the lach...he took it n started reading ...

"Mai apne ghar laut raha hu...muse nahi pata mai apko kahan aur kaise mila...but muse kisike ahsan k zarurat na kabhi tha...aur na aj hai...anyways...apke ghar k chabi pass k flower pot me rakhe hain...dekh lijiyega...koi chiz chori vori hua hai kya...wo kya h na k ajnabee par biswas nahi karna chahye...  
...Thank you!"

He remained standstill...he even couldnt guess about any chori or all...but he had no idea of ths thngs...the person he met 24 hours ago disappeared...without any introduction or else...

He heaved a sigh n went in taking the key...

A/N:So guys...it ends here...i mn this chapter...i know so small but jaldi update kiya na...thanks for reviews...

Misti di:Di really I dont know larkiya kaise jhelte h sari pains...di basically we r vry strong...jitna weak dunia samjhte h utna nhi...or haa...choti chapters...di ap jitnu badi likhi ho use bich me se part karke do chap me devide kardo...bs ho jayega... :):) thnk u di fr review...

Dsp:I too miss that era bhai...sachi tb to ff kch or hi tha...thnk u fr feedbck...

Rukmani,Shilpam,,Guests,,Zehra,,,,Priya...Nehal..Shalu..NanditaMahi di..Krittika dii...Abhijeeteye...Shradha..Sk..DA95..Chotugudda...Rukmani...thnks to evrybody... :)

Sree:thnx fr revw...n Abhi sir is a cop...iknw...but insaan hi h na...so dard me bs...n meri story k concpt kch alag h na...so plz bear wth it...tc... :)

Sry agr koi reh gaya toh...

Imp baat...

Guys meri is story k concept kch alag h...yaha mai Abhijeet sir ko as a simple person n Daya ko unka ek dost dikha rahi hu..m nt making thm super man...to story emotional hogi hi...

My intention is purely not to hurt anyone's feelings...still m sry agar koi bhi hurt hue to...

Plz review...thank you..Srija 


	3. Chapter 3

"Ek baat tum dhyan se sun lo Abhijeet...dobara tumhara ye karname maaf nh kiya jayega...aur haan...agar tumhe aise awara hi zindegi bitani hain to CID chod kyu nahi dete?"

He was still standing with down head...yes no word of sir was wrong...the odd behaviour of him was really playing with the respect of CID...

"Tumko andaza h Abhijeet...k agar media ko...media gaya bhad me...tum DCP ka hi socho...unko pta chla to baat ka batanger bana denge?tumhe suspend ker denge...aur in sabka asar pdega pure team par...iska matlab tum samjh rahe ho ya nhi?"

He was looking downward...ACP sir was in peak of anger...he is not wrong...a CID cop...drunk...absent from job...these all things are terribly against the rules...

He shouted again..."mai dewaar se baat nh kar raha hu Abhijeet...ase sar jhukake khade rehne se sari galtiya maaf nh ho jayega...iske bad agar aise kuch hua to tum dekho..."

He said while pointing fingers to him...anybody can guess his mood from his fiery eyes...

Meantime one more figure appeared there...with an eye of invastigating something...or say smelling something...

Freddy who was standing beside his desk chewed..."lo ho gya kam..."

Yes he was right!

ACP sir also cursed to God..."ohhh...kiska mooh dkhkr utha tha subha?"

He cleared his throat..."sir kya dhund rhe h ap?"

He said..."bottle" while continuing his invastigating job...

Freddy was confused..."konsa bottle sir?pepsi ka?wo to canteen me milegaaa...aaaa"

He stopped getting a angry glance from seniors...

DCP was now finding something to Abhi's desk...but getting failed he approached to him..."arey bhai...kaha chupaye ho baki?"

Abhi was as well confused...'kya sir?'

A teasing sound of laugh filled the area..."hahahahaha...are..haha..Abhijeet...ase na samjhdar to tum nh ho...arey mai sharab k bottle ka bat kr rha hu..."

Abhi stood downward...yes bcz here he is the main criminal...

Acp:sir plz...ap aise kyu bol rahe h?yaha sare log imandar...

Dcp cut him..."kya...haa...imaandar...wo to h...magar dimagi halat thik nh h...tch tch...to isliye sharab pite h...kyu Abhijeet?"

Abhijeet remained silent...

Acp sir understood the upcoming danger...still he tried a last time.."sir plz...chod bhi dijiye...ek bar hi to..."

DCP:kya?ek bar...arey Pradyuman kahi iske saath saath tumhare yaadsht bhi chla to nh gaya?ek bar to nhi...bht bht bar...Abhijeet...tumhare maa ne tumhe bachpan se hi sharab diye the kya?

Abhijeet spoke out wth an uncontrollable rage..."dekhiye sir...mai apki izzat kar raha hu...but iska matlb ye bilkul nai h k apke har baat main chup chap sun lunga...khabardar jo meri maa k bare me kch kaha toh..."

Acp tried to calm him down...'Abhijeet...mai baat kr rha hu na..."

Abhi:sir inko mana kariye k meri maa k bare m kch na kahe to inke sehat k liye behtar hoga...

Dcp freed himself..."arey jao jao...aise baat krte h apne senior se...yehi sikhe ho na...kya ha...jis maa k bare m itna bol rh ho...wo mari to tumhare waja se hi naa..."

NAHI SIR...APKE WAJASE...

They all turned to see the sound source...

Yes!it was the new comer...Daya...

Daya continued..."sirf ap hi nhi...apke jase aur kayi sare nagrikon k liye..."

Dcp:tum kehna kya chahte ho ha?

Daya:bht simple bat sir...ap jase desh k kayi sare logko khatre se bachane k liye hi Abhijeet sir us dangerous mission me gaye the...apni jaan daon p lgake inhone sabki zindegi bachaye...par kho diya to khudko...apne wajood ko...apne maa ko...apne yaad ko...to sir...galti kya in ka h?ap sochke hi boliyena..."

Dcp chewed..."dekh lunga tumko to main.."

He went...

Daya went near to Abhijeet..."sir apko bht bura lga na?"

Abhi looked at him...with a cold stare..."ye mai tumko batana zaruri nh samjhta...aur ha...mere safai kisiko dene k zarurat nhi h...maine kaha tha...k muse koi sahare k zarurat nh h...apna kam karo..."

He moved out...

Daya looked at ACP sir who was also looking at him...

Acp:tum itna kaise jante ho?

Daya:sir kal main jab aya to dekha k ek desk khali pdha h...to jate waqt maine Freddy se pucha...usne hi sab bataya...muse to tabse bht man kr rha tha k kb milu mai Abhijeet sir se...mai jb Police me tha...tab mai kafi sunta tha inke bare me...par pta nh tha k wo yehi mil jaynge...

Acp sir sighed sadly n moved to his cabin...

Daya sat on the chair...he was feeling bad..not for Abhijeet's words but fr the insult n pain what his Abhi sir is bearing..."sir apko main in janjeeron se nikal ke rahunga...chahe kch bhi ho...aur muse to bht khushi hua ye jankar k jis insaan ko mai apne ghar le gya tha wo ap ho...mai to us insaan ko bhi kho diya tha bhid me kahi...par ap...ap mil hi gaye..."

He smiled...

He opened the door flung nd entered inside...everything was messy there...just like his shattered life...he stood in front of the photo frame...touched it wth trembling hand and tears rolled down from his eyes...reminding the incidents...

Flashback:

Beta kch to kha le...nh to tabiat bigad jyega tera...

Dekhiye ap mere piche piche mat ghumiye...nh khana kch...

Beta par...thoda sa toh...

She tried to feed him...but he threw the dish wth rage...

Present:

Mai bht bura hu maa...bht zyada...maine apni galti se tujhe khoya hu...aj sir ne kitna kch kaha...aur wo DCP bhi itna keh gaya maa...

Mai kch bol nai saka maa...par jb wo meri maa ka naam liya tab mai bardsht nhi kar saka...jeete na sahi apke marne k bad to apka hasiyat samjha main...

Maine galat kia maa?maa...bol na maa...jb tanhai dasti h...akelepan chirh chirh k kha jata h tab main...tab is seene me (pointing to heart) bht bht dard hota h...aur maa...tab to wo dard baantne koi nahi ata...

Mai to nai tha na aisa...zindegi kyu itni crurr hain mere hi saath?kyu mere saath hi aisa hua...

Sabne is ghatiya awaraaa Abhijeet ko dekha...ab to sabko gheen ata h musper...par kisine bhi is dard ko samjha?(shouted in tears)...kisine tab akar gale lgaya jb mai akele samundar kinare roya hu?kya kisine akar pucha k Abhijeet khana kha...khaya...(his voice slower down)...kachra to sbne pheka maa...waha se uthne m madad kyu nh kiya kisine...

Kya mai itna bura hu?

Jo aj koi nh raha...jo ACP sir muzpe naaz krte the aj unhone CID chodne ko kaha...

(He laughed)...kehnge kyu nahi?aj Abhijeet pagal hai na...awara h...besahara h...der raat tak raaste me akele phirne wala ek pathar dil insaan hai...kyu aj pochega koi muse?kya hain aj mere pas...kon hai aj mere pas?

Koi nhi...ko..koi bhi to na...nai...

He sat on down supporting the wall still mumbling...koi nhi...koi vhi nahi hai...sab nafrat krte h bas...bs na...nafraat...

ZINDEGI NE ZINDEGI BHAR GHAM DIYE...  
ZINDEGI NE ZINDEGI BHAR GHAM DIYE...

EK MUKAMMAL KASHMAKASH HAI ZINDEGI...

USNE HUMSE KI KABHI NA DOSTI...

EK MUKAMMAL KASHMAKASH HAI ZINDEGI...

USNE HUMSE KI KABHI NA DOSTI...

JAB MILI MUSKO ANSOO KE WO TOHFE DE GAYI...

HO SKE HUM AISE MAUKE GHAM DIYEEE...

ZINDEGI NE ZINDEGI BHAR GHAM DIYE...

《》 《》 《》 《》 《》 《》

A/N:Wow...great response...thank you friends...thanks a lot...

Misti dii:dii thnk u so much fr luvly revw...n di shollyy...apko mere stry k liye rona pdha...but di ekdin ap dilse smile kroge is story se...pakka...dekh lena...n luv u didi... :)

Khushi:thank u dear...luv yaa...

Krittika didi:yes di...but wo marham hi sabke pas nh hoti...kch lucky log ko hi milte h...dard k wqt sahara...(zyda emotional ho gayi? ))thnks fr revw...luv ya..

Chotugudda:yes dear...m very busy so cnt write longer...vry sry...but thnx for reviews...

Guest...Rukmani..Priya...Sree...DA95...Abhijeeteye...Duo's fan...Gorgeous Purvi...Candy126...Shalu..Rai didi...Zehra...Bhumi98...Nehal..thanks to all for reviews...sorry if anyone left...

Keep reading ...keep reviewing...


	4. Chapter 4

A sound of metal and he got stucked...

It was a metallic flower vase which should be on the middle of centre table...but like the other helpless items like files..papers...cups...this vase was also lying helplessly on the ground...

Everything was just here and there...once this house was like a beautifully flowered garden but today...its more than a dustbin...none will say that its worthy to live...

It was little dark outside...late evening time...the tired sun rays were dimmed out and tiredly making a bit lighted...

The blue rays were coming through the door...

He took that vase and moved in...

So many trophies were there...so many books...anyone can say that the owner of the house is a quality person...

He visualize a half lying figure...closed eyes...tired nd pale face...

None can say that he is the super cop of CID...

He slowly moved and pat his shoulder..."SIR"...

But no use!he again tried..."Sir...sir..."

He gave him a little shake and he opened his tired eyes...he never wants to open those...but life is so cruel that it even doesnt allow him to die...

His vision was blurr...still he uttered..."kon?"

He said firmly..."sir main Daya..."

He said in a numb tone..."kon Daya?"

Daya felt hurt but he knows the situation...he cleared his identity..."Sir main Sub Insp Daya..."

Abhijeet tried to get up taking the support of the wall...but he fell down...he was having pain on head...

But before he compltly grounds two protective arms hold him and made him stand properly...

Kyu aye ho yaha tum?aur tum...tum kyu pade ho mere piche haa...marne aye ho mujhe?(shouted) to mar dalo aur jao yahase...just get out of here!

Daya still maintained his calmness and told..."shant ho jaiye sir pls...mai kyu marunga apko?"

Abhijeet sat on the sofa..."to kis liye aye ho?sunlo tum...muse na tumhare sympathy nhi chahye...samjhe?"

Sir mai sympathy nhi dikha raha hu...ap muse galat ...

He raised hand to stop him..."mai kisiko sahi nahi samjhta Sub Insp Daya...kis kaam se aye ho?"

Sir ye file ACP saab ne bheja...apko dene...aur unhone apko do din ghar pe rest lene bola hai...to apko wqt mile to ye file bhi complt krde...

Abhijeet smiled...sunnkar khushi hua k Abhijeet ko abtq sir ne zindegi bhar ka chutti nhi diya hain...

Daya hurriedly said..."ap jase kabil officer ko sir kyu nikalnge?ap to garv hai CID ka...'

He smiled teasingly..."nhi m CID pe ek dhabba hu...ek...ek kachra hu bs...magar tumhara kam ho chuka hain...ab tum ja sakte ho..."

Daya:sir dekhke to nahi lg raha k apne kch khaya...main kuch banau plz?ap bura na mane toh...

He was amazed...just surprised...after his mother Daya is the one who is asking him about food...this care!ohh..how much he missed it...

But...its just sympathy to a helpless...atlst in ths mordern world no such pure soul is left who will care for an unknown one...

Dekho Daya...main janta hu k tumhara dil shyd bht bada h...isliye ek besahaare ke madad kiya...sach me...besahara hi hu mai...par muse bhi kisika humdardi nhi chahye...main apna dukh khud bhula sakta hu..

Daya tried again..."Sir par main aisa..."

Darwaza udhar hain...(pointing to door)

Daya:sir dekhiye ap plz...

Abhi:leave!*shouted*

Daya finally gave up...he kept the file there and walked away...

Abhijeet closed the door in front of him...

Daya was still staring...he said to himself..."ek din ye darwaza ap khud kholenge mere liye...sirf yehi nahi...apke dil se har karwi yaad main nikal kar rahunga Abhijeet sir...wada hai mera..."

Inside:

Abhijeet sat on sofa...reminding the charming face of Daya...his care...concern...

Is everythng sympathy?

No hard feel is there?

The next morning:

CID bureaue:

8:45 am.

They were too much busy in files...as they had to submit all the files of previous 4 cases today...they were moving here n there to find pen...pencil...stapler...etc...

Daya who was looking at the file carefully found a mistake...but unfortunately while correcting this he realized that his pen is lack of ink...

Daya:Freddy...pen plz...

Freddy:arey sir...mai khud kaam kar rha hu...ap Abhijeet sir k desk se le lijiye naa...

Daya:acha ok...

Daya moved to Abhijeet's desk and unable to find pen...so he again spoke..."reee Freddy kahan hain?"

Freddy:drawer mein...

Daya opened the drawer hurriedly...but got surprised to see a photo there...he took it out and went near to Freddy..."Freddy"

Freddy(still looking at file):ha sir...

Daya(shook him bit):ye photo dkho na...sir k drwer me mila ...kiska hai ye?tum kch jante ho,?

Freddy confusingly looked up...but in minute his expression got changed..."arey sir...kyu nikala apne ise bahar?ye to Abhijeet sir k maa ka tasveer hai...wo ise kisiko hath nai lgane dete...ap rakh dijiye pls"

Daya:magar kyu?

Asha:Daya sir bht emotional hai unke maa k matter mein...jaldi se rakho ise...sir ane hi wale hain...

Daya nodded and he was going to turn but stopped!his throats dried up in scare...all others were standing with down head...

As if kind of very big danger has come...

Daya firstly tried to speak with mumbling voice..."si...sir wo...main bss..."

He raised his hand to stop him...Daya downed his head...

He(cold tone):kya kar rahe the tum meri maa ke tasveer leke?

Daya(in hurry):sir main bs aise hi dekh raha tha...wo...

He:kyu?

Daya didnt get any word to answer...he was just numb...

He(straightly):mai tumse puch raha hu kuch Sub Insp Daya...

Daya(looking at ground):m sorry sir...

Your sorry my foot!(he shouted on top)

Other officers were just feeling to run away...Daya's heart stopped beating...

His eyes were red in anger..."CID me mere saath kaam karte ho na tum?"

Daya nodded slowly...

Abhijeet:to apna haq ustaq hi rakhna...meri zindegi me dakhalandazi karne ka haq maine tumhe nahi diya hain Daya...mind it carefully!

Daya(slowly):yes sir...

Abhi:mai nai chahta ki meri maa k pavitra tasveer kisike bhi hath me jaye...

Daya:sir ap muse galat samajh rahe hain... maajii ka respct main bhi karta hu sir...isliye bs...sir maine kya kia...bs ek bar hath me hi to liya hu ise...

Abhi(angry):kya kiya?tum samjhte ho kuch jo ye lectures de rahe ho...tum kya janoge is tasveer ki ahmiyat...meri maa k ahmiyat...tum samjhoge bhi kaise!

Daya was silent...standstill...Abhijeet turned to his desk...

Daya slowly spoke out in hurt tone..."sahi hi kaha sir apne...main kaise samjhu?ek maa ke ahmiyat...(Abhijeet turned)...jis insaan ke pass jo chiz kabhi tha hi nahi...wo uske ahmiyat kaise samjh skta hain sir..."

Abhijeet was confused...he felt something terribly wrong with Daya..." jis insaan ke pass jo chiz kabhi tha hi nahi...wo uske ahmiyat kaise samjh skta hain sir..."

What does it mean?what?

Daya moved and kept the photo on the table...folded his hands..."m so sorry sir...ho sake to plz maaf kar dijiyega..."

And he left...

Abhijeet confusingly turned to others...

Freddy slowly said..."Sir darasal Daya sir anath hain..."

Abhijeet felt a big pinch on his heart...it was like the stone started to melt...

He felt hurt...too much pain for Daya...unknowingly he did really wrong with him...he hurt his feelings...his fault was not so much big to give so big punishmnt that is enough to tear his heart...

He has to talk to Daya...

A/N:Mere reviewers kahan gaye?hmmm... :(:(:( nt done...m updt nh karungi...ase... :(

Thanks to DA95...Shalu...Mahi dii...Sree...Priya...Guest...Nehal...Rukmani...Bhumi98..DSP..Chotugudda...thank you so much...love you guys...

Misti di:areyy didi kya ho gaya apko...dnt be so emotional di...love you nah...thank you...hugs...

Shilpam56:feel free to ask any query related to story matter...thanks fr feedbck bhai!

Kritika didi:Didi I love your name "Puchki"...bhaiya calls me but wo mainly Chini hi bulate hain...to tomar kach thke Puchki sunte khub misti lagbe...thnk u for revw di..love you forevr...

Jhumu didi:its ok di...dnt be sorry...Thank you di fr revw...love you so much...tkcr... :)

Khushi:areyyy ap aise kase ja sakti ho haan?hum thodi na jane denge apko...aise bologe to main katti ho jayungi han...yaad rakho... -_-

Abhijeeteye(Dipa):aww my darling...cho cho chollyy tomake kadanor jonno...hehe...tc...luv u n thank you...

Sabke man rakhkar m updating so quickly..thn plz encourage me to go forward...hope you all liked this chapter...

Plz be comfortable to point out any kinda mistake...《sorry if any》...

Thnxxxx a lot for reading...plz review...

Tkcr...love you all ...Srija


	5. Chapter 5

It was the time of afternoon...the golden rays of sun was covering the corridor of the well built building...

He was standing looking lost at the road...the crowd...children were going back from school...the busy road of Mumbai...

Sir Daya sir ka phone abhi bhi swtch off hain...

He turned to sense at this voice of Freddy..dark cloud of tension filled his eyes in moments...he was in guilt...tht Daya...who was protecting him from the first day...who was trying his best to comfort him...and he hurt him to the most...

Ohhh!this guilt was eating him from inside...

Daya arrived on Mumbai just two days ago...and meantime he supported Abhijeet...but why?Just because of the sympathy?just bcz he is helpless or just to impress a senior...

He doesnt know all this but he just know that Daya cares for him...firstly he took him to his home when he was in lost in the addiction of wine...when he was in deep agony of his mother's death...

Why Daya cares so much?what is the reason behind his deeds?

The sharp brain was stopped working...the heart which was holding a cloud of pain started to be in its shape again...the stone man was melting...

Freddy again said..."kya karu sir"?

Abhijeet jerked from thoughts n came to reality...for now his only priority is Daya...

Abhi:Ek kaam karo...uske mobile ka last location pata karo...

Freddy nodded...

Abhi(thinking):ja kahan sakta hai Daya?mai to kuch bhi nahi janta hu uske bare mein...jo kahi jakar kuch pata kar payunga...

'Arey Daya sir ap agaaye..."

Abhijeet shocked in a sudden happy voice of Sudhakar...

Abhijeet looked at Daya who was looking so much exhausted...like some kind off disaster took place wth him...that was not the same Daya...

Abhi was going to ask him but stopped...he has to show his angry avatar na...he has to be a stone...whatever happens he needs to be in his tough and rough attire...

Freddy(worriedly):ap kahan chle gaye sir? apka phone bhi bandh tha...Abhijeet sir to...

He shut while getting a glance from Abhijeet...he doesnt have courage to speak more after this ever famous look...

Abhi:Daya...

Daya(coldly):yes sir...

Abhi:CID me ane se pehle hume zimmedari nibhane ka training diya jata hai...Am I right?

Daya:yes sir...

Abhi:to aise irresponsible harkat tum kaise kar sakte ho?

Daya:konsi harkat sir?main to hq gaya tha...apna file submit karne...aur maine aplogko msg bhi kiya tha...

Asha:hume koi msg nh mila...

Daya:Abhijeet sir...ap plz apna phn chck kriye nah...

Abhijeet hurriedly took out his phone and really there was a new msg from Daya...

Abhi:oh...ok...mai..wo maine phn dekha hi nahi...thk h...

Daya smiled feebly..."jitna ghatiya ap muse samjhte hai sir...utna zyda bura shyd mai nahi hu...kabhi azmake dekh lijiyega..."

Abhijeet was just starring at him...with surprised eyes...before this not a single one was able to talk like this and Daya!so so straight forward!Daya has something spcial...

Night:

10 pm.

Everyone left except Daya and Abhijeet...

Two table lamps were just lighted...and two faces...tired n pale...was sitting opposite...they were looking at each other in intervals but tried to uncatched by the other...

Finally Abhijeet spoke out..."Ab ghar jao Daya...bht raat ho chuka hain..."

Daya(busy on computer):nai sir...main ye data pura update karke jaunga...

Abhi:kyu kal koi tsunami hone wala h?

Daya smiled at his tone...

Abhi:Daya...I said u to go...

Daya finally turned off the comp screen and stood up..."ok sir...ap?"

Abhi:tum khud jao...mera chinta karne k zarurat nahi hain...

Daya smiled and moved to door but stopped at a call from behind...

It was Abhijeet.."Daya..."

Daya turned obediently..."jee sir..."

Abhi(slowly):Daya...actually...

Daya:kya sir...(keenly)

Abhi:wo...tum...I mean main...

Daya(confused):sir kuch samjh nh araha mujhe...

Abhi:Daya darasal main kuch kehna chahta tha...(Daya was starring at him keenly)...wo ye k...

Daya:ke?

Abhi:kl tum file complt karke lana...

Daya:konsi file sir?

Abhi:ko...koibhi...

And he moved out in hurry...Daya remained there fr a min then smiled..."its ok sir...muse apka sorry nahi chahye...par apka sorry bolne ka koshis bht acha tha...(smile)...I understand your feelings sir...ap ab insaanon per apna yaakeen hi kho chuke h...Muse sab kch pta h sir...sbkch...main bs itna chahta hu k ap phirse jeena shuru kre...ase ghut ghut k nai...par zinda dil bankar...aur muse yakin h k ap ekdin zarur jeeyenge...zarur!"

A day finished with an unknown feeling of eternal sooth...a slow transition state of creating bond between two hearts...

《》《》《》《》《》《》

A/N:Sorry for the small chapter...but sachi bht busy hu...har roz exams...study...so plz bear with it!

DSP nd GD:bhaiya actually apko is story me kafi sari loopholes and illogical things nazar ayenge...bcs it is compltly a emotion based fiction...reality k saath iska zyada connctn nahi h...and thank you so much for clearing yr views...muse bilkul bura nh lga...thnks... :)

Guest:First chapter mein when Daya met Abhijeet on road (he was drunk) then he took him at his home...and when he met him in bureaue he said that...as Abhi left Daya's home wthout giving any intro of himself...so he said that... " aur muse to bht khushi hua ye jankar k jis insaan ko mai apne ghar le gya tha wo ap ho...mai to us insaan ko bhi kho diya tha bhid me kahi...par ap...ap mil hi gaye..."

Nandita:ohoo...reviews of three chaps together...so good...mmm sorry yaar...tujhe rulane k liye... :*( thnks dear...

Khushi:ab ap apne bhagwaan jii ko bolo k ap abhi nahi ja skte...yaha bht kam h...okz?thnk u fr revw...mind my words!tkcr...hugs...

Thanks to guests...Shalu...SK...Rukmani...DA95...Chotugudda...Priya...Shakshi...Kritika didi...Sree...Misti didi...Jhumu didi...Nehal...Shilpam56...

Anamika:Dear plz mention whch story...thnk u fr revw...tkcr...

Sorry agar koi reh gaya toh ... :(...

Hope u liked this chapter...love you all...Srija.


	6. Chapter 6

**After 6 monthes:**

 **One fine morning...**

CID buruaue was busy in their works...meantime Abhijeet entered...now a days he us regular to his work...just like before...ACP sir was also very happy at his attendance...

Firstly as alwz he scanned the whole...and saw everyone present there...but not the one he is searching for...

He was confused...as the one is a very responsible cop...he arrives very timely...but today he is absent...

But he didn't let his emotions flow...he kept his angry avatar n asked in tough tone..."Daya aya nahi?"

Nahi Abhijeet...

He got his answer from behind...Abhi turned...

Acp:Daya aya nahi aaj...phn bhi nahi utha raha...shyd tabiat kharab h...

Abhi:OK sir...to...to koi gaya nh uske ghar?pta karne?

Acp(easily):nai...ek hi to din haina...an itna bhi strict mat bano uspe...chod bhi do Abhijeet...

Abhi:ap samjh nhi rhe h sir...(in a go)

Acp smiled internally as he knows the secret feeling of these two...but he said keenly...'kya"?

Abhijeet was now going to be caught but he managed somehow...'I...I mn sir wo aya nahi...to ase kase bina notice k...koi absent kr skta h sir..."

Acp:shyd tabiat kch zyda hi kharab hoga..isliye bechara bata bhi nh pya..tch tch...

Abhijeet was engrossed in his thoughts..."bht zyda kharab...koi hai v to nhi uske saath...pta nh kya kr rha hoga...par...muse kya...uska tabiat...uska problem..."

He tried but can't concentrate on his work...his mind was occupied in HIS thoughts...

The day was finished like this...Daya didn't come the whole day...nor he picked up any call...

While returning to home...Abhijeet once again thought...should he go?or not?

Kya karu...pta nh abhi kaise hoga...aur apna khyl bhi rakh raha h ya nhi...

He hit the driving wheel...yaar Daya...job tujhe kuch hota h mai khudko shaant kyu nhi rakh pta...par mai koshis to krta hu k humesha tumse dur reh saku par hota hi nai...nhi main nh jayunga...

He turned the steering and pressed the acceletor hardly...and went to his home...

He is unable to have peace...he didn't feel hungry...so he skipped dinner...he tried to watch TV but can't make his mind calm...

Finally he moved to his bed to sleep...he was too much tired bcz of the hectic day...so sleep covered him...n his two eyelids met...

 **Morning:**

 **7am..**

He opened his eyes when the sun ray fell over his face...he rubbed his eyes and got up to get ready...

He reached bureau but the scenario was different...whole office was empty...he was confused...even ACP sir was also not there...

He dialed the number of Freddy...after two or three rings finally he picked up with worried voice...'hello sir...'

Abhi:Freddy aj koi chutti h kya?yaha bureau me koi v nhi h...

Freddy:sir humlog hospital m h...

Abhi(shocked):hospital?magar kyu?

Freddy:sir mai subha Daya sir k ghar gya tha...to dekha k darwaza bndh tha...duplicate key se m andar gaya to dekha k sir washroom me behosh pdhe the...unke sar se khoon beh raha tha...bht bhukhar bhi tha..to Maine phn KIA sabko aur hum unko hosptl leke aye...

Abhi(shocked):muse kisine bataya bhi nai?

Freddy:sir ap to wase hi Daya sir KO pasnd nh krte to...(scared)

Abhi:Fredddyyyy!batana to chahye tha...kaisa hai wo abhi?

Freddy:hosh nai aya par pehle se behtar hain...ap aynge?

Abhi:NAHI...rakhta hu...bye

He cut the call...nd sighed helplessly...'savne sirf mera gussa hi dekha...aur...unlog k bhi kya galti h...m jase behave krta hu Daya se...sblog to yehi kehnge...shittt...(hitting table)...kal mai ekbar chla gya hota to ye sab kbhi nahi hota...muse to bs apni ego k padha h...that's y I hate myself..."

After 11 am...

Everyone was back...Abhijeet was maintaining his mood but felt hard...he needed to reach Daya but ego!

Finally he closed the file nd was moving out...

Kahan ja rh ho?

It was ACP sir...

Abhijeet managd well...sir ek khabri se milne...

Acp sir nodded n he moved in hurry...

Acp sir smiled...n though...muse to pta tha k tum jaoge...in 6 mahino Daya ne thoda to dil jeeta hi h tumhara...aur tum apne pehle wale wajood bhi paoge Abhijeet...Daya hi hoga wo zariya..."

He reached hospital...still cant decide should he go or not...but finally he decided to go in...

After asking the recepsionist...he moved to Daya's cabin...he slowly peeped from the glass...

Daya was lying unconscious...or sleeping...he had bandage on head and deep mark of blood...his pale face was signifying abt his deep injury...uncared health nd high fever...

Abhijeet slowly opened the door...he was trying hard to control his emotions...as soon as he looked at Daya's pale face he felt so hard to stop his tears...

He reminded about the charming nd happy Daya...alwz in work...evrytym active...the heart winning smile...so pure...he saw it whn he had no identity of Daya but felt specl ...

He moved forward and sat on the stool...

Daya was may be sleeping...he didnt disturb him...but touched his head softly...yaa...there wa fever...he felt guilty...Daya's head injury...fever...He might hv visit him yesterday...

He uttered slowly..."muse maf krdena daya...kl m jana to chahta tha par..m kisiko samjha nhi skta k m kyu sbse dur rehta hu...zindegi ko aur khuda ko mere sath koi rishta manzoor hi nhi h...jo bhi aya sb to chle gye...mai apne glti se ma ko khoya...DCP sir sahi bolte h..."

He smiled...a drop pf tear fell down from his eyes...he stood nd moved to go from there...

Si...Sir...

Abhijeet turned in shock...his eyes were teary...

Ap itne jaldi ja rahe h?

Abhi told in shock state...tum jag rhe the...muse lga k tm...

Nhi sir...(smile)...jb apke wo ankh se pani gira na tb utha...

Abhi said in hurry..rey wo

Jnta hu sir...ankh m kchra chla gya tha... :)

Abhi lowered his head as he knew that in front of Daya he cant control...

Meantime nurse entered...sir apke injection ka waqt ho gaya...

Tht Daya who ws having a pure smile in lips now turned into a raisin...his face became try in d name of injection...he looked at Abhijeet with pleading eyes...Abhi smiled n moved forward...

Kuch nh hoga...lga lo...

Daya's tone ws teary...sir plzzz...bacha lijiye muse...

Nurse:sir subha ka injection bhi nh lgya apne...Acp sir k bhi nh mane..ap thk kase honge...chot gehra h...ap weak h...injection k zariye medcn andr jyega to hi recover krenge ap...

Daya remained silent...fear was clearly seen on his face...Abhijeet moved nd made him look at him...Daya...(pure love tone)

Daya looked at him in tears...n fear...

Abhi signaled nurse to be ready...

He tightly hold his hands...protectively...relaxxx...calm down...Daya looked at him...are tumhe to batana hi bhul gya...pta h aj ACp sir hume treat dene wale h...wo bhi 5 star hotel me...(Daya flinched n a painful sound came out of his mouth...aaaahhhh...Abhiiii...)

Abhijeet ws shocked but an unknwn happiness filled his mind...he was so so happy...

Nurse(smile):thank you sir...abse plz ap hi ayiyega jb apke bhai ko injection dena ho toh...

Nd went leaving two in shock state...

Daya rested his head in Abhi's chest...his head was spinning...he felt so dark around...

Abhi made him to lie down comfortbly...n rubbed his hairs...Daya kch nh hoga...

Daya(painful tone):bht dard ho rha h sir...bht zyda...

Abhi felt so hurt...he tried to calm down him...kuch nh kch nhi...sb thik h...relax kro khudko...avi thk ho jyega...dose high h kafi isliye taklif ho rha h...

After 15/20 mins:

Daya ws ok...he said...thank you sir...

Abhi:tum mere sath kam krte ho...itna farz to h hi mera...

Daya smiled internally...bss...aur kch nhi...but he didnt say anythng...just smiled...

Abhi askd him...tum injection se itna darte kyu ho?

Daya's face became pale again...sir jb m chota tha na...tb ekbar bht khrb hua tha tabiat...udhar jo dr the na...bht gande the...unhone itne zor se lgye the injection...

His voice choked...itna...khoon baha...bht drd tha sir...hath hila nh...hath hila v nhi pta tha...kitne din bhooke raha...so bhi nhi pta tha...

Tear fell down from his eyes...Abhi felt really bad...he just thought tht he is d only one who bears so much pain but Daya!his life is more ridiculous...

He pat his head...Daya slept after sometime...

 **A/N:sorry kl tabiat khrb thi bht isliye update nh kr pai...revws km kyu ho gayi...aise likhne ka man nh krti...**

 **Khushi: dear m sorry..actually u said me before but itni stories h na...wo particular story hi muse nh mil rh thi...I really tried...trust me...nywys maine remove krdiya...chck it...m thk hu n study is gd...u too be fyn darling...aur batao chapter kaisi lgi...luv ya...thank you..**

 **Thanks to DSP...Kritika di...Mahi di...Nandita...Misti di...Bhumi98...Rai di...D(Guest)...Rukmani...Shruti...Shalu...DA95...SK...all guests...Dnafan...Sree...Priya...Shakshi...**

 **Plz review...**

 **Thanks for reading...love u all...tkcr... :):)..Srija**


	7. Chapter 7

After three days...

Daya recovered well...but still his head injury was not fully cured...and he needed complete care...

In the mid days Abhijeet didn't come again to meet him...although he was most worried but remained far...as he knew that like this he won't be able to prevent himself from loving Daya...

He had a secret attachment with Daya...but he can't continue this as he knows well that no relation will be with him forever...

He started caring for Daya...he started to get melted at him...but he needs to be strong...

CID BUREAU:

9 AM.

ACP sir was moving here n there...he was looking tensed...meantime Abhijeet entered...he saw him like this so askd him...kya bat h sir?koi parishani h kya...

Acp(rubbing his forehead):haa Abhijeet...Daya ka chinta ho raha h...

Abhi:kyu sir...

Acp:aj uska discharge h aur wo abhi pura thik bhi nhi hua h...uske ghar p wo akle rehta h...pta nh kya hoga...

Yaa that was really a big problem...as Daya can't do all his works himself...

Abhi:hmm...sir...ap use apne ghar le jaiye na...kch din k hi to baat h...

Acp:haa...bat to sahi h...par manega?

Abhi:ap uske senior h na...ap bolnge to man lega sir...kch din hi to h na...

Acp:thk h...tm kam krlo Abhijeet...

Abhi nodded n moved to his desk...while thinking...thank God...ek chinta to gya akhir...sir aur Raghu kaka ache dhyan rkhenge uska...nakhra bhi nhi kr pyga...

Afternoon:

5 pm.

In Hospital:

Daya was sitting on the bed...thinking of last three days...the fever...injury...medcn...injection...and his ABHIJEET SIR...that best time...he was compltly new to him...he cared like a big brother...that moment when he rested his head on his chest...and His protective arms...he felt secured...he felt loved...

He still remembers...whenever he was ill his Anuj Bhaiya cared for him...then...the cruelty of life...took away his brother...he was alone...and today in the shape of Abhijeet he felt like living the secured life once again...feeling a feathery love...care...concern...

Daya chalo..

His thoughts got dstrbd...n he saw ACP sir n Freddy standing there...

Freddy helped him to get down by stairs...

Daya:thank you sir...

Acp pat his back...its OK Daya...Chlo gari me batho...

Daya: OK sir...ap bs muse ghr chod de...m phr sambhl k reh lunga...

Acp(keenly):muse pagl kutte ne kata h kya...

Daya(shock):pta nhi sir...

Acp sir shot a glance to him...tum mere sath mere ghar ja rh ho...(Daya opened his mouth to utter sth but ...)nhi...mooh bndh rkho kyuki yei akhri faisla h...tm jbtk thk nh hote wohi rahoge...

Daya(lowered head):OK sir...jaisa ap kahe..

Thy reached to his home...

Acp sir helped him to sit on sofa...

Acp:Raghu...suno...

Raghu came...jee saab...re Daya saab...agaye ap...

Daya smiled...ha...kaise h ap kaka...

Raghu:m thik hu...ap KO to chot lga h...kase h abap...

Daya:bs fit n fine...

Acp:acha baki bat bad m...Raghu wo balcony wala room saaf krdo...

Raghu:saab Maine krdia h sb...ap befikar rahe...

Acp:par tumko kase pta k hm aynge...

Raghu:Abhijeet saab ne bataya...aur unke kehne k mutabik ache khana bhi bana diya Maine...

Daya n ACP sir both was surprised but happy to see him going back normal...

Acp:wah...bht khub...Daya Raghu k saath jao aur aram kro...OK?

Daya nodded n moved...

Acp sir smiled...and got a call...

Hello sir...

Ha sir sb thk h...

Boliye sir...

Meeting?KB?

Kal hi...par sir...(sadly) thk h ...

Nh nh sir...koi parishani nhi...mai kl pouch jaunga wqt p...

OK sir...bye.

He sat on sofa keeping phn on table...ab Daya ka kya hoga...

After some secs...his eyes sparkled...re haan...Abhijeet...use phn krta hu...

He dialed Abhijeet's no...

Hello sir...

Abhijeet ek bura khbr h...

(Shock)Daya thk h na?...I..I mn sir...

Ha wo thik hi h...chinta mat kro...actually wo to mere ghar p h...par mujhe hi kch din k liye Chennai Jana padega...

Kya.?

Ha...head officials k saath meeting h..wo Dussera...Durgapuja sb karib h na...to special protection chahye...security alert badhana pdega...

To phir sir Daya...

Wohi to...acha tum kyu nh ajate kch din?

(Shock)main?ma...main nh askta sir...plz

..

Abhijeet ekbar to apne ap se niklo tum...khudko dusra mauka to do...

But no answer from other side...

Abhijeet...m tumhi se bat kr RHA hu...Daya me kya burai hain?ha thoda zyda emotional h...tumhara zyda parwa krta h...par chota h na tumse...maaf Karna bhi sikho ab...khudko bhi...dusro kobhi...

Sir ap samjh kyu nh rhee h...

Main nh...tum samjh nh rhe ho Abhijeet...main aise hi bol raha hu kya...time pass k liye?are uska koi nahi h...kya tufan ajyga agar tumhare pas hone se wo thoda acha mehsoos kre toh...kch din hi toh haina...

Thik h sir...(with a sigh)...aj raat KO jata hu main...

Acp sir's face shone...he felt relaxed and happy...very good...mai sham ko niklunga...tum rat se hona idhr...

Bye sir...

Bye...

And the call got cut..

Acp sir moved towards Daya's room...n saw him reading a novel...

Daya...

Daya looked at him keeping d book aside

...ha sir...n was standing up...

Acp:bathe raho tum...

Daya sat facing him...

Acp:Daya darasal mujhe aj sham ko Chennai Jana pdh rha h..ek meeting h...

Daya:thk h sir...to m ghar...

Acp:Rey nhi nhi beta...tum yehi rahoge...aur phir Raghu to h hi...Abhijeet bhi ayga...

Daya was shocked...kya?Abhijeet sir?

Acp sir nodded in smile...Daya...aaj jaise tum dekh rahe ho na usko...nhi h wo asa...wo to humesha khush rehta tha...sabko har kam m honsla deta tha...par us hadse ne use pathar dil bana diya h...Daya ab to ek tm hi ho jispe wo chahe jitna bhi gussa kare magar pyar bhi krta h...isliye Maine use yaha and KO kaha...use acha lgega...

Daya smiled...janta hu sir...jb mai academy m tha tb ekbar sir aye the udhar...kitne ache the wo...sir udhar main pehli bar mila tha unse...unhone hum sbka test liya tha...aur main usme acha nhi kar saka tha sir...phir unhone apne hathon se muse gun chalana sikhaya...aur...aur ye bhi kaha k main to unke bhai jaisa hu...

He gave him a teary smile...Abhijeet sir ek anmol ratan h sir mere liye...jinhone pehli bar muse aise apnaya...warna sir ek anath ka zindegi ka to ptaa h hi apko...

ACP nodded...jnta hu Daya...tum uske saath rehna...

Daya:bilkul sir... :)

Acp(pat his back):araam Karo ab tum...mai thoda packing kar leta hu...kch bhi chahye to bejhijhak batao...apna hi ghar samjhkar...

Daya nodded in smile...

Time passed...

ACP sir started for Chennai...

Night:

10:30 pm.

Daya was watching TV in lounge... And in intervals he was watching Abhijeet who was working on a file...completely engrossed...

Daya felt bored...so he started a brief conversation... Sir...

Abhijeet(busy):hmm...

Daya:sir suniye naa...

Abhi(angry):kya kehna h kaho na...

Daya:sorry...ap kam kariye...

Abhijeet didn't pay attention to his sorry but said...jaldi bolo...

Daya(happy):sir m bht bore ho raha hu...

Abhi:to mai kya karu Daya?dinner karliya...dawai lo aur so jao room me jakar...

Daya:sir..chliye na kch krte h...

Abhijeet was irritated... Daya plz...disturb mat Karo...ab sachme gussa araha h bht...

Daya(pleading tone):sirrrrr...plz naaa...

Abhi closed the file hardly...go to your room Daya!right now!

Daya stood up with down head...and moved...

Abhijeet sighed sadly and started work again...

It ws 12 when he finished his works...sleep was on its way...he felt so tired but get up to watch out Daya...

He may have slept...

He peeped to Daya's room but shocked to see him still awaken...he was looking outside through the window...

Abhijeet entered and called him...daya...

Daya shockingly looked back...he felt in danger but tried to manage...eee...yes sir...

Abhi(strictly):soye kyu nh tm abtk?

Daya:sir wo...nind hi nhi araha...pura din to so raha tha...

Abhi understood so softened bit...par tabiat to thk nh h tumhra...rest Karna chahye aur dawa liye ho?

Daya nodded...ha sir...thk hona h jldise...aplog ko zyda din tang nh karunga...

Abhijeet felt sad but as alwzz kept quite...

Daya:sir so jyiye ab ap...

Abhi:hmm...jata hu...tum bhi so jao...

Daya nodded in smile...

Abhi moved but stopped at d door step...Daya...(turning towards Daya)..chalo laito tum...

Daya tried to utter but...

Daya...I said laito tum...

Daya lied down on bed...like a good boy...Abhi sat beside him..

Daya looked at him...Sir m so jaunga...ap jaiye na aram kar lijiye sir...

Abhi(strictly):behtar yehi hoga k tum apna zaban bandh rakho...aur chup chap ankhe bandh kro..

Sone k koshis kro Daya...

Daya listened to him and closed eyes...

After 30 mins...

After confirming Daya's sleep Abhijeet pat his head lightly and moved to his room...before going he once again checked Daya...

The night passed...

A/N:Thanks a lot for reviews...

And for them who found lack of connection b/w chapters...actually at the up of previous update I mentioned "6 months later"...so 6 months r enough to change...isn't it?

And sorry fr any mistake n loopholes...

And one more thing:

Due to net problem shyd next update thodi late ho skti h...not sure but it can be...so plz bear with it...

Tkcr..

Plzzzz review...

Love you all...Srija


	8. Chapter 8

He stretched his hand to get relaxed...and took a deep breath...feeling the freshness of early morn...

Morning:

6:30 am.

He got up and checked clock...looked at the sunny weather through window...welcoming the new day with a smile...

He got up and had his bath...after changing he moved towards dinning and saw kaka preparing breakfast...

Kaka smiled at him...are ap uth Gaye saab...nastha laga du?

He looked here and there...then told...nhi kaka...Daya uth Jaye phir krta hu...aj main thoda der se jaunga bureau... Ghar par kch files complete krne k bd..tbtk to Daya uth hi jyga...

Kaka nodded...jee Saab...

Abhijeet moved to Daya's room...

It was empty...

A fear covered him suddenly...although Daya isn't a kid n cnt be lost...may be he is somewhere here...but still an unknown scare forced him to think negative...

He hurriedly checked washroom and balcony...but no use!being failed he approached kaka...

Kaka...Daya kidhar h?

Kaka felt confused...kyu kamre me nhi hai?

Abhi said worriedly...isliye to puch raha hu...

Kaka:magar Gaye kahan wo...main chad se araha hu avi...udhar to nahi h...

Abhi felt so upset now...thk h ap rukiye...m ekbar bahar dekhta hu...

He ran to outside...and at last he got oxygen after seeing him in garden...

He reached him in hurry...with gasp...Daya!

Daya looked at him in shock...sir...kya hua apko?ap aise kyu dikh rahe h?sab thik h na sir?

Abhi sat on the bench...tum!itna bewakoof kyu ho Han..

Daya looked at him confused...matlab sir?

Abhi:ase kisiko bina bataye bahar agaye?pta h main kitna dar...(he stopped and looked at the other side)...sir ne tumhari zimmedari mujhe diye hai..tumhe kch ho to dosh sb muse hi denge...andar chlo ab jldi...

He got up to go but...

Andar to har waqt hote h sir...abhi thoda bahar hi rehte h naa...

Abhi looked at him...

He continued... Apne ap KO na sir hum apne kaam aur Roz k zindegi me itna engross krdete h k jeena bhul jate h...apko yaad h sir...ase khubsurat subha apne kab dekha tha?

Abhi was silent...it was really truth that the pressure of daily workload doesn't allow them to look after their own self...

Nhi h na yaad...jnta hu sir...isliye kbhi kbhi in waqton KO dhund lena chahye...acha hi lgega apko bhi...

He smiled...Abhi was starring at him...

Ek CID officer k mooh se ase batein niklti nh h zydatar...

Sir main ek aam insaan bhi hu na...

Abhi nodded...chlo ab...

They moved inside...and had breakfast...

Daya:sir...ek bat kahu?

Abhi(eating):hmm...

Daya:sir ap aj jldi aynge plz...

Abhi:kyu?

Daya:sir main akele kya karunga...sir aj na hum cooking karenge...

Abhi coughed at it...Daya hurriedly gave him the water...

He drank it n calmed down ...kya?

Daya smiled excitedly...haan sir...wo kaka bol rahe the k unki poti ko bukhar h bht...bar bar kaka KO pukar rahi h...par hum hai yahan...to wo ja nhi pa rahe h...

Abhi:acha?par Daya main...I mn mai bahar se...

Daya:sir..mera bahar ka khana mana h...

Abhi:Daya main acha cook nhi hu...

Daya:main to hu na sir...(proudly) Daya;the master chef...

Abhi smiled...

Daya:aur sir main na aj apko bht acha ek recipe sikhane wala hu...

Abhi:ab main niklu?

Daya nodded...sambhal k jaiye sir...happy journey...

Abhi shockingly looked at him...before this he didn't feel so specl...he was having a sweet marshmallow feeling inside...

He left...

Daya smiled...kaka...ab ap chutti le skte hai...

 **A/N:Here this chapter ends...reviews km again... :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-(**

 **Chotugudda:Dear if u notice u will find tht "Stranger" word was used for Abhijeet towards Daya...and when at first Daya met him on road he couldn't recognize him..but after when he met him in beaure... He was able to recognize him...in the 3rd chapter he cleared it...so he said this to him...**

 **"Daya:sir kal main jab aya to dekha k ek desk khali pdha h...to jate waqt maine Freddy se pucha...usne hi sab bataya...muse to tabse bht man kr rha tha k kb milu mai Abhijeet sir se...mai jb Police me tha...tab mai kafi sunta tha inke bare me...par pta nh tha k wo yehi mil jaynge..."**

 **Hope its okay now...and thank you so much for review...**

 **Kritika Didi:diiiiidiiii main na ab apko...Kri Didi bulaungi...apko pasand nhi ayi to bata do...OK?and haa ek twist h...in coming chapters...just wait n watch... *wink*...thanks fr feedback!**

 **Khushi:dear apke os ready ho rhi h...wl post soon...tkcr...**

 **Neha:hehe...gift mili naa... :)**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed...**

 **Sorry guys...I know cnt thnk everyone individually...n chap is so Lil..but due to an accident I've to tk injection in hand n unable to use it much...**

 **So sorry...m thk hote hi badi chap dngi...tb tk Lil Lil...kkk?**

 **Hope confusions r clear...tkcr...luv yaa...Srija**


	9. Chapter 9

Arey apko koi galat femi Hui h zarur...ap jinko dhund rahe h ye wo nh h...

The lady again broke out in cry...wohi h...mere dil ka tukra...my son...

The boy who was in tears said...plz dekhiye aplog aisa nhi kr skte humare saath...mere Bhaiya KO hum leke hi jaynge...plzzzz...just give him back...

KYA HO RAHA HAIN YAHA?

they all looked back at the tough voice...

The black suit...white shirt...black goggles...

Yes!he is the dashing senior inspecter Abhijeet...in front of whom big big criminals lower their heads...

Freddy moved to him hurriedly... Sir dekhiye na yelog subha subha akar bawal machake rakhe hai...

Abhi:kyu...kon h yelog...

The lady came in front..in crying voice...mere bete KO wapas kijiye aplog...m folding hands to you...plzzz..

Abhi:maa jii...ap pehle shaant ho jaiye...dekhiye hum apke bete KO zarur dhund nikalenge...magar ap sahi se bataiye k kya hua h...

Main batata hu sir...the boy came forward...

Abhi:jee ap kon...

He:sir mere hi bhaiya k bare me keh rahe h hm...

Abhi:boliye...

He:sir jb Bhaiya bht chote the...takriban aj se 30 saal pehle...unka umar karib 6-7 saal tha...tab wo kidnapped ho gaye the...

Abhi:to aplog ne police complaint kiya?

He:haa sir...par police KO koi surag nh mila...they got failed...sir hum New York mein rehte h...and due to job work my company sent me here in India due to a case matter...

Lady:haan...aur...jab ye yaha aya to he got to know that my lost son is here...he went to Mamta Foundation fr inspection work...

Abhi:toh?kaise pta chla apko?

Boy:sir there while checking files muse ek tasveer mila and u won't believe but it was none other than my brother...my big bro...

Abhi:oh my God!to phir kya hua...

He continued...sir phir jab I inquired there to they said that before thirty log years they found him beside sea shore...

Asha:magar as per u aplog yaha nh rehte the na...

Lady:no my child...hum yehi k rehne wale the...on my loving son's bdY we went to the sea party...udhar he got disappeared...humne bht zyda dhunda use...police ne bhi magar koi surag nhi mila...

He:I wz then 3...my papa died in agony...my family was scattered... In New York my aunty n uncle live...to hum udhar hi chle gye...

Abhi:very sad...to Us Foundation se aur kuch pta chla aplogko...

He:jee...unlogne bataya...jb he was adult he left foundation and searched for good job...then he got a entry in Police department...

Abhi's heart pinched...he doesn't know why but...

He:phir jab main academy m pta kia...to mujhe pta chla k wo yehi Mumbai me h...

Abhi:_kahan...

Lady:yehi per...CID mein...

His heart stopped beating...he felt like his whole world was going in darkness...who is the cop?

Abhi:name kya h unka...

He:Abhinav yani aplogke Daya...

Mujhe yunhi karke khwabon se juda Jaane kahan chup ke baitha hai khuda

Unknowingly his eyes filled with tears...tears of agony...pain...hurt...anger...

Is he a thing to play?

Why alwzzz him?

Why God alwz play with his emotions?

Doesn't he have right to live?

He left bureau in seconds... He just doesn't wanna stay there for a single moment...it was enough of his limit...he can't take this anymore...

sir ap aj jldi aynge plz...

sir main Daya...

bht dard ho raha h apko?adat nh h to pite kyu h ap?"

chaliye ap mere saath...mere ghar...ayiye na..

Ap itne jaldi ja rahe h?

sir dekhke to nahi lg raha k apne kch khaya...main kuch banau plz?ap bura na mane toh...

He was walking without knowing his direction...without knowing his manzil...

His vision was blurry...front was not clear...he just can see the immense darkness and darkness...

He even didn't know that a truck was behind him...

The truck driver suddenly noticed him nd shouted...areee ooooo bhaisaab...hato...

But his sense organs turned off...nh raha kch mera...aj to bhagwan ne use bhi chin liya...jis...jiske saath jeene ka socha thaa...kyu...

Areee marna h kyaa...hato...

Kyu hua aisa...kyu...

Arey saaab...hatooooo...maroge ap...hatoooooo...

Zindegi ka matlb hi kya raha...

It was going to hit him but two strong arms pulled him hardly...he even couldn't realize the whole occurrence... He has no sense at all...

The person was gasping heavily ...kya...pagal ho Gaye the ap...

He didn't utter...he was just looking at him...with teary eyes...

He jerked him...kya hua sirr...pagal ho Gaye the kyaaa...kch ho jata to...kch andaza bhi h apko...

He remained silent but hugged him tightly n bursted in tears...Dayaaaa...

Daya pat his back...and secured him in his protected arms...

The truck driver came forward...saab...kya anhoni ho jata agar ap na ate toh...

Daya who was dipped in sweat...jee...ap ja skte h...main hu inke saath...shukria...

The driver went...

Abhijeet was still in his arms...

Daya understood that something very bad happened with him...or else he can't be so emotional...

He just rubbed his hair...Abhi sir...sir...ap thk h...mere saath h...kch nh hua h apko...main hu na...kch nh hoga sir...

Abhi left him suddenly...and hold his hands...tum...saa...sach bol rahe ho naa...tum ho naa Daya...mere saath...haa?bolo naaa...(jerked him)

Daya was utterly shocked...ha sir...bilkul...main hu...main kaha jayunga...

Abhi touched his face lightly...

His hand was icy cold...Daya felt something strange...

Sir...ap bureau Gaye the naa...to kya hua...wapas kyu agaye sir...sab thk h na...

Abhijeet was still silent...

Sir...acha chalo koi bat nahi...acha hua ap mil Gaye...m to sabzi kharid raha tha...ap rukiye...m taxi bulata hu...

After mins...

They got into a taxi...whole way Abhi was silent...and that silence was too much deep...Daya tried to talk to him but he didn't utter a single word...

They reached home...Abhijeet directly moved to his room...and closed the door...

He was standing in front of the window... Looking lost...the motion of Mumbai...crowd...and his lost mind...

He is fighting with himself...

Nai...main ase Daya se attached kaise ho gaya...main jitna dur bhgta hu usse wo utna hi pas nazar ata h...

Aur aj jab itna acha mauka h usse dur Jane ka tab main kyu piche ja rha hu...kya mai ab Daya se kbhi juda nh ho paunga...

Par wo to unlog k daulat h...ek maa se apna beta m kase chin lu...ek bhai se uska bhai...

Par...wo to mera bhi...mera bhi dil...dil ka dhadkan ban chuka h...

Daya uswaqt muse Sahara diya jb m apna wajood aur apne apko bhi kho baitha tha...

Usse nata to dil ka h...

A/N:long chapter haa...but only few reviews...aise m nxt chaps update nai krungi...

Meri tabiat bht zyda kharab h...injctn k karan hath me bht pain h...aur phr v m writing bt none cares to review...

Thnxxx to them who reviewed on previous update...Srija


	10. Chapter 10

Daya was standing outside...he was totally confused and surprised at Abhijit's behavior...

He knocked the door...Sir...sir ap thik to h na...

But got no answer...he finally sat on the couch...zarur aj bureau m hi kch hua h...kahi us DCP ne kch nh KIA na...ekbar Freddy KO phn krta hu...

He dialed Freddy's number...

Hello sir...

Freddy...bureau m sb thik h ?

Sir..kyu kya hua...

Abhijeet sir itne ajib bartav kr rh h...unka accdnt hne wala tha...m nh jata to wo truck ne unko to...

Freddy closed eyes in fear...

Freddy...ab bologe bhi...

Sir...wo...

Kya wo wo kar rhe ho...batao na...acha ACP sir aye h kya...

Nai sir...unke ane m do din lgnge...

To kya DCP sir ne kch kaha Abhijeet sir KO...

Nahi sir...DCP sir nh aye yahan...

Kya ...phir kya hua...

Sir wo...main...

Freddy ab sachme gussa araha h...bolo bhi...plzzz...tension horaha h mujhe...

Sir apke ma aur bhai aye the...(in one go)

The phone fell from Daya's hand...he was astonished...he felt like a icy chilled wave passed through his spine...

His sense returned when someone took back his phone nd said...hello...

Daya looked n it was Abhijeet...

He was talking over phone...

Freddy tum undono ko sare certificates aur photographs lane bolo...main bureau jaraha hu...abhi...isiwqt...

He cut the call and was moving out...

SIR MERA KOI MAA...BHAI NAHI HAIN...

Abhijeet turned smiling...and moved forward...Hain Daya...sblog h...ajtaq tum jin logon k intazar krte aye ho ye wohi hn...tumhara apna...

Daya:konsa apna sir...koi saboot nhi...kch nhi...koi akar bole k main iska ma hu bhai hu to aplog ne man lia sir...wahh!

Abhi:thik h Daya...chlo tum mere saath...

Daya:chaliye...main bhi dekhta hu k kon h ye mera ma aur bhai...

They reached bureau...all the way Daya was just looking outside...and silently crying inside...

In bureau:

Freddy was checking the proofs they brought...and also the certificate of Mamta Foundation...

Abhijeet and Daya entered...

Freddy:acha hua sir ap dono hi agaye...

Abhi smiled and moved...maa ji...yehi h Daya...aplogon k Abhinav...

Lady ran to Daya...and touched his face with trembling hand...and hugged him with all her motherly love n affection...the distance of long 30 years...she wanted to feel him...

Daya was utterly confused...he made himself free...aplog kon h?

The boy came forward...Abhi Bhaiya...Bhaiya main hu...apka bhai...Abhishek...aur ye h ma...ap hume pehchan nh pa rahe h...

Maa(lovingly):itna saal dekha nh isne Hume...pehchanega kaise...koi bat nh beta...ab hm sath...hum chle jynge tumhe lekar...

Abhi's heart was breaking into pieces...

Daya(angry):kya matlb h ha...leke chle jaynge...khilona lgta hu main...kya saboot h aplogke pas...

Abhi:Daya!tameez se bat Karo...umar k lihaz to kro inka...ma h ye tumhari...

Daya calmed down a bit...m...m sry ma ji...magar m apka beta nh hu...apko zarur galt femi ho raha h...

Boy:Bhaiya u r wrong...we r your family...

Daya:oh really...to itne Dino tq kahan tha ye family...

They narrated whole matter to him...Daya was in shock...

Daya:mujhe nh pta ma ji k aplog sach keh rh h ya jhut...magar inn sb baton ka koi fyda ab nhi h...kyuki m apne zindegi m bht age badh chuka hu...ab piche hatne ka koi rasta nh h...

Boy:Bhaiya...rasta h na...bs ap ekbar man jao...hm apke pariwar h..

Ma:yes my son...we will tk u back in New York...

Daya:nahi...main kahi nhi jaunga yahase...yehi per meri sbkch h...aur meri pariwar ye h...ye sb...(pointed to CID members)

Ma:beta humne kya galti kiya...k hum apne pariwar KO jod nh skte...

Daya:I DONT KNOW...JUST LEAVE ME ALONE...

Abhi:Daya dekho..

Daya:kya dekhu sir...ap bhi keh rh h sir...k m apko chodke chla jau...apne hi to kaha tha sir k m apko kabhi na chodu...to ab kya hua...

Abhi(softly):kch bhavnaye dil KO bebas kr diya tha Daya...par haqeqaat to ye h na k tum inke bete ho aor Abhishek ka Bhaiya...

Daya(angry):hakeqaat ye h sir k main ACP sir ka beta hu aur apka BHAI hu...apko samaz agaya?bs ab ise yehi khtm kijiye...

He went to the corridor...n then completely he left bureau in anger n pain...

Ma(coming to Abhijeet):acha bas m kr liya h apne mere bete KO...k ab wo uske ma ko inkar kr RHA...inte arso se jis ko dekhne k liye hmne intazar kia aj wohi itna pas hokar bhi itna dur h...

Abhi(felt too much hurt):maa jii ap...

Ma(tears):ma sabd ka ahmiat jnte ho tum...Do u have any idea what a mother feels to hold her baby for 9 months?Do u have any idea what a mother feels when her son is refusing her and not accepting as his mother?

Freddy:dekhiye hm apke dard KO samjh rhe h magar Abhijeet sir ne Daya sir KO koi jadu nh kiya h...inka ye bandhan to bhagwan ne banaya h...

Boy:konsa bandhan sir?ek ase insaan se jiske sath senior junior k alava inka koi rishta hi na ho...ya wo bandhan Jo khoon se banta h...mere aur mere Bhaiya k bandhan...ya inka aur Bhaiya ka?

Abhi pat his shoulder smilingly...Abhishek...tum chinta mat Karo...Daya KO main zarur samjha dunga...wo man jayega...

Magar DNA test k bad...(strictly)

 **A/N:Thanks for wishing for my health...nd thnxx fr d revws...**

 **Divyansh:it was 6-7 years...nt 36-37 ...even I said before 30 years' incdnt it wzzz...visit the pre chap...**

 **Khushi:rakhungi dhyan khudka...zarur...thnxx a lot...**

 **Tkcr everyone...Srija**


	11. Chapter 11

The harsh wave hit his foot...the cold and rushy wind ruffled his hairs...

Still he was standing there ignoring the fever...the headache...

He was alwz here to blame God about making him orphan...but today he is here to curse about returning the lost family...

"Koi aya aur bol diya k hum tumhare ma bap h...bhai h...aur bs ho gaya rishta...main koi khilona to nahi hu na...to phir kyu...zindegi humesha aise khelta h mere sath...agar yehi hona tha to usdin muse kyu juda kiya in sabse..."

None was there to answer his questions... He felt so helpless...

In CID bureau:

Abhijeet tried Daya's number but it was not in service...he finally threw his phn to the table...

Freddy and others were so scared...his rage..his anger...his old tough n rough attitude was back again...

He said rashly...pta nh kahan jakar baitha h ye larka...samjhta kya h khudko ...uske ma aur bhai aye h...use lejane...aur use hi Jana nh...abtq to rota tha k mera koi nh h bolkar...aj jb sab h to kya hua...

Everyone was silent...Abhijeet was hurt n it was clearly seen..."enough is enough!ab muse hi kuch Karna padega...Freddy!"

Freddy hurriedly...jee...jee sir...

Abhi:inlogko hotel chodke ayo..

Freddy:yes sir...

Ma:nh m kahi nh jaungi jbtq muse mera beta na mile...

Abhi(strictly): hum puri koshis kr to rh h...aur dekhiye abtq sabit nh hua h k Daya apka beta h ya nh...to plz...yaha waqt barbad mat kijiye aur hotel m aram kijiye..Freddy!

Freddy:ayiye chliye...

They moved...Abhijeet too moved behind them...

He was driving the car rashly...tension..anger ...hurt everything was clear on his face...ye Daya pta nh kaha gaya...chl kya raha h uske dimag mein...itna emotional fool hokar chlega...kch ulta sidha na krde ye pagl...bhagwan plz...salamat rakho usko...

Finally he reached...he searched the coffee shop..Daya's flat...and all the possible places he could go...only the beach left...

He moved hurriedly...and stopped in front of the beach...

He rushed...and yeah...daya was sitting in the rock...he felt like his heart felt the first beat...he WS so much angry on Daya for being so careless but after seeing his lost and blank eyes he couldn't control his emotion also...he well understood that Daya was having a tight attachment with Abhijeet n he cNt leave him

..

He placed hand on his shoulder...Daya...

Daya looked at him..smiling...ayiye sir...itna der kyu kiya apne...

Abhi was confused...tumhe pta tha k m ayunga?

Daya smiled...Han sir...kyu nh pta hoga...

Abhi sat on the other rock...Daya dekho ab tum samjho bat KO...

Daya stood up...sir dekhiye agar ap usi matter k liye aye h yaha to plz chle jaiye...m apne apko in sari conflicts se dur rakhne yaha aya hu...plz sir...

Conflicts se bhagke kya milega Daya...log tumhe darpok kahenge...

Mujhe koi fark nh pdhta Sir...dunia to bht kch kehnge...har bat ka care Karen to jeena hi nh chahye.

Daya...

Sir plz...bandh kijiye wo topic...m unke sath kahi nh ja raha...chahe kch v ho...

DNA match ho gaya to?

Sir rishta DNA se nhi...dil se hota h...wo chotasa double helix thread kya decide karega kon mera apna h kon nhi...

Daya tum to khud hi kehte the na k kash tumhara koi apna hota.

Sir apna to h na...ap h..sir h...Freddy aur baki sab...sir plz sir...(hold his hand)..muse aise dur mat kijiye na...plz sir...

Abhi freed himself...Daya dekho m koi nh hu tumhare...is bat KO apne dimag me ghusalo...

Jhut bolte h sir ap...

Jhut nahi Daya...kya rishta h humara...kis haq se kehte ho ye sb tm..

...Daya dekho...tum bs mere junior ho...isse age kuch nhi...aur ye bat jhut nh h...u have to go with them...

N he left the place leaving Daya in tears...thik h sir...agar mere pas ap nh ho to muse apne ap v nh chahye...kyuki m chla gaya to ap phir us dhundle raste m kho jaoge...aur m jeete jii to ye dkh nh paunga...or ap rehne vnh dnge muse apke saath...ye kaisi uljhan m dal diya apne muse sir...ek taraf mera khoon ka rishta aur dusri taraf ap jinko Maine khoon k rishton se badhke samjha hu...

He walked on...

 **A/N:Hey folks!so sorry fr late updt...basically my health wz nt supporting me to stand...**

 **And upar se Tuesday se I've exm na...so you guys have to wait for next update...**

 **Thank you so much fr yr response bin d pre chap...**

 **Plz review here too...tkcr...luv ya..Srija**


	12. Chapter 12

Aaaaaahhhh...Abhii sir...

The two looked at each other helplessly...and signed heavily...

He drifted off slowly...still murmuring...Abhi...boss...

Dr checked him once again and stood up...looked to the two standing there..."dekhiye inko bukhar kafi zyada hain...muse to Shauk h k ye malaria ya dengue na ho...khair ye platelet taste karwaiyega...aur abhi k liye to injection diya Maine..agar viral ho to aise hi sahi ho jayega...na ho to hi fikar h..."

One of them spoke in low tone...jee dr saab...aur khana wagera?

Dr again looked at his pale face...thoda lite Dena..ho sake to dudh aur fruits wagers dijiyega...resistance power badhane m madad hoga...OK...to dhyaan rakhiyega...main chlta hu..."

They smiled..thk h dr sab...

They moved with dr...

He was lying weakly...now sleeping...he ws having fever since last five days...and it WS not decreasing n rather made him hell weak...

They came back...

Vivek...tum jao sir KO phn kardo k aj hum nai ja skte...Daya sir ka tabiat thik nh hua abtaq...

Vivek sighed...wo to thik h sir..mai krdeta hu phn..magar kya ek bar bhi Abhijeet sir bhi...

Pata nahi Vivek...unka ana to shyd nh ho skta...

Sir kya ek bar try bhi nh kare hum?

Thk h karo...par...chodo...kar lo tum phone...

He moved outside to call him...at the sme time the door bell rang...Rajat moved to open the door...

A lady was standing with a basket of fruits n flowers...she was back from temple...

Ayiye ma ji...

She entered...kya hua beta...chinta k aisa saya kyu tumhare chehre per...Daya...

Ma..dr aye the...aur unhone kch test k liye kaha h...

Thik h...

She moved to his son's room...her eyes turned moist seeing him lying like that...she touched his forehead...it was like a fire ball...she removed her tears n placed the flower on his forehead n chanted a prayer for his good health...

Vivek cut the call...he turned n saw Rajat already looking keenly...

Vivek said sadly ...sir Maine phone kiya tha Abhijeet sir ko...unhone kaha k hum Daya sir ka dhyan rakhe...aur...

Aur kya?(keenly)

Vivek sighed..aur wo aa nh skte yaha...kam ka stress h bht...Daya sir k aisi halat sunke khud sir bhi bht chinta mein padh gaye h...par dikhate nh h kch...

Rajat st on the sofa silently... Pta nh Vivek...kase hoga thk sb...Daya sir ka to dil o jaan wohi h...aur yaha Delhi m bs unka jism pdha h...

Vivek sat beside him...hn sir..ap sahi keh rh h...Daya sir yaha khush nahi h bilkul...jab main Freddy sir se pehli bar in dono k attachments ka suna tb hi lga tha mujhe k inka ye rishta senior junior ka nh h sirf...aur sir jb hum Mumbai chode the aur yaha aye tb Abhijeet sir jase the aj bht changed h wo...

Rajat:sahi h vivek tumhari bat to...aj Abhijeet sir duty krte h...toot te nh baton baton p...itna gussa bhi nai krte...samne se na sahi par phn p bhi bat krke pta chlta to h...aur ye sb to Daya sir k karan hi hua na...

Vivek nodded...jee sir...wo to h...Daya sir bhi Abhijeet sir mein hi apna sara dhadkan chod aye h...

They sighed deeply...

Someone removed tear from her eyes silently...

The time passed...

A voice of irritation came out of the room...aahhh...jayiye na ap...

The woman tried to feed him the soup...but he was not in a mood of hearing...

Main bacha nh hu...plz is tarah zabardasti nhi kijiye...main nai khaunga...bhook nh h muse...

Lady:beta tabiat aur kharb hoga ase...thoda kha lo...bs thoda...

He threw the bowl in rage...in irritation n in hurt...smjh kya rakha h ha..ap logke har bat kyu manu main...kathputli nh hu Jo aplog k har ishare p nachna pade...jaiye plz !

She felt very hurt so turned to go but saw someone standing there on doorstep...she looked at him helplessly...

Rajat too didn't know what to do...it was only Abhijeet who can control Daya but...

He sighed deeply...

N moved out of the room...dialed a number...

Hello Sir...

Bolo Rajat...

Sir wo...sorry sir apko ase bar bar...

Hua kya h Rajat ha?Daya kaisa h?

Sir wo thik nh h bilkul...kch nh khate...na dawai lete h...sir jbse wo aye h yaha unko Maine kabhi muskurate nh dekha...plz ekbar ayiye na sir...plz...

Rajat tum...kyu zor krte ho muse...m nh aaskta...tum nh jante magar m jnta hu k meri zindehgi kitni karwi h...Daya adjust krlega...

Sir Daya sir din din tut rh h...ap samz nh rh h sir...khudko ek or mauka to dijiye sir...

But he stopped listening a sound of laughter...

It was Daya who was laughing...suddenly he stopped n bursted out...mauka...hahahaha...re wo to kayar h kayar...darpok h ap Mr Abhijeet...darpok...ap hi muse apna dost...apna bhai mante h ...par ap darte ho ikrar krne se...darpokk ho ap!darpok...

Vivek n ma came in middle n tried to calm him but he jerked everyone away...still shouting...par ab ek bat ap vhi jan lijiyega Abhijeet sir...ab ye Daya bhi apka intazar nh karega...kabhi nai karega...kabhi bhi nai sir...yaad rakhiyega...jaise apne dur kiya muse usdin meri wajood...(sat on floor..crying) meri jaan meri zindegi se...wase hi chahkar bhi kabhi ap nh apynge mere pas sir...kabhi nai...kabhi bhi nahiiiii...

He lost his consciousness... Where as Abhijeet was stunned...shocked...happy...sad...angry...hurt...

Lady cried out...betaaaaa...

Rajat was shocked...he too cried out in fear..Daya sirrrrr...

He threw phn on sofa n went near to Daya...

A/N:No plan of updating...still jitni bhi likhi hu m updating...

U all know na my exams r going...to Wednesday ko it's ending n after tht u will get regular updates...

Thnx for reviews...tkcr...Srija...


	13. Chapter 13

He put the glass on the table...he was exhausted with his own...he is unable to make up his mind...

He wanted to sip atlst one but he couldn't... Evrytym he tried to sip in these long six month smthng stopped him...

The waiter looked at him confusingly...sir...apko drink nahi Karna?

He came out of thoughts...ha?nh mtlb...

Kya hua sir...everything OK?ap kch or lenge sir?

He nodded his head in no...mumbled something...jb unhone hi nh h meri parwa...toh m kyu sochu ha...

He took the glass n gulped it in one go...the hard whisky burnt his throat...his eyes were red in anger n pain...tht shouts were still roaming in his mind...

ab ye Daya bhi apka intazar nh karega...kabhi nai karega...kabhi bhi nai sir...yaad rakhiyega...jaise apne dur kiya muse usdin meri wajood...

meri jaan meri zindegi se...wase hi chahkar bhi kabhi ap nh apynge mere pas sir...kabhi nai...kabhi bhi nahiiiii...

Tears fell down from his eyes...kaise keh diya Maine ye sb apko sir...kaise...aaap to...

He gulped one more glass...galat to ap bhi h sir..Han...galat ho ap...apne dur kiya muse khudse...kyu sir...m...itna bura...itna bura hu sir...

In home:

Rajat..Vivek n Ma were sitting on sofa silently...they were too much tensed...after getting consciousness Daya left the home...they tried his phone but it was switched off...they tried to trace him everywhere but no sign...

Ma was crying silently...aj pta chla m kitni badi galti kiya hu...Daya mera beta hone se pehle kisi or ka humsafar h...kisi or ka sathi h...kisi or me jaan basti h uske aur Maine use chin laya...

Vivek hugged him...maa plz...aise mat royiye ap...apki galti to nh thi na...

She was in tears...nh vivek beta...Jo mera h hi nh m use hasil krna chahti thi...ma k mamta se hi m use pana chahti thi...par Daya...mera Abhinav kabhi khush nh rehga yahan...Rajat beta...tum phone Karo Abhijeet ko...

Rajat:ma par pehle Daya sir ka milna zaruri h na...

Ma:Han..pata nh kaha chla gya mera bacha...kch kro na tum dono...plz...

Vivek:ma humne koshis kiya na bht...par...(sighed)

His steps were unsteady... He was going to fall again n again but somehow controlled...

The road was empty...he was walking lost...

Aj m akela...tanha hu...ek aisa musafir Jo kho gya apna rasta...mera koi nai h...sb hokar bhi nai h koi...

He sat under a tree shade...feeling feeble...tears were rolling from his eyes...koi apna nh...sb bs yuuuu...yuuu khelte rrhte h mere sath...kyu...main bura hu bht...

He felt so thirsty... N looked around...found a tea stall...so moved there...the tea staller was closing shop...but stopped looking at the pale figure...painful eyes...

Bhai...ee bhai..thoda pani h...

Staller judged him carefully...hn h...par tum kon ho...or itni rat m yaha kya kr rh ho...ghar kahan h tumhara...

He laughed...gharrrr...wo to pta nai...pani do na...

He gave him water...n Daya sat on the bench...

Are bhai...ghar jao...rat ho gaya bht...

Gharrrr...nai Jana...yaad nai bhai...

acha mushkil h yaar...mera dukan bndh krna h or ye admi...(Loud)bhai koi mobile wagera h kya...ghar p phone lagao...

Daya was not in sense due to hard core drinks...he was murmuring smth incoherent...

The man searched n found a phone...but it was swtchd off...he made it on n searched contacts...the numbers were there...n the first one was Abhi...

He called him...

Abhijeet was sitting silently in the dark room...no light was on...his mobile rang...he irritatingly looked but shocked hell...he waited for long six months for getting a single cl from him...

He eagerly picked it up...Hello Daya...Daya tum kase ho...

The staller:ap Abhi hain?

Abhijeet was confused...that too on Abhi...still he managed...hn...ap kon..Daya kaha h...

He:re sab...Daya ya ye Jo bhi ho inke pas ye phn mila...ye admi sharab pee kar mere dukan m padhe h...kripya le jao ise yahanse...HP Highway m h ye...

Abhijeet was shocked lyk hell...Daya n wine...out of his imagination...

He said in broken tone...Da...Daya aur Sharab...acha...ap plz thoda rukiye...main dekhta hu..plz rukna...

Thik h jee...jldi ayiye...

He cut the call n called Rajat in hurry...

Rajat:Abhijeet sir ka phn...

Vivek:kya...wo puche to kya kahenge...

Ma snatched the phone from him...n picked up...Abhijeet...

Abhijeet was again in shock...maji?ap?

Ma broke out in cry...main nh rakh pai use khush...m har gyi...ek ma har gyi aj...

Abhi felt very sad..maji plz...asa kch nh h ap chinta mat kijiye...sb thik ho jyga...

Nh beta...ab kch thik ho to tum hi kr skte ho...plz beta...ajao tum yahan...plz...aur Milo Daya se...le jao use...

Abhi:maji ap Rajat ko phn dijiye plz...muse usse zaruri bat krna h...

She gave the phone to Rajat...

Rajat said in worried tone...sir Daya sir ka koi pata nh...

Abhi:main janta hu Rajat...

Rajat was shocked...kya?kaise sir...

Abhi narrated whole to Rajat n also told him to go there...n also said that he's coming...to meet his soul...Daya!

Rajat cut the call n moved out with vivek...

A/N:Short chapter na...sorry guys...but ye exams...bs ye kl ka din khtm ho jldi...

M irritated...that's y thori refreshments k liye I wrote this...

N ya I know bohot sari confusion h...but I will clear all soon...

Thnx for reviews...plz review here too...

N happy mahalaya to all Bengalis...

Tkcr...luv you all...Srija


	14. Chapter 14

The door flung open...and the trio entered...

Rajat made Daya sit on the sofa...he was still not in sense...mumbling his own...

The lady came at a run and hugged him...beta...(crying)..kaha chla gaya tha tu...hm sb kitne parishan ho Gaye the...

Vivek:ma ji...Hume sir ka naasha utarna padega...

Rajat:hmm..vivek...thodi nimbu pani lao...with extra lemon...

Vivek nodded n went...

Where as Daya freed himself and rested head on the back...with his incoherent words...nai aye wo...m kbhi maaf nh karunga tumhe Abhi...main...main bad..badla lunga...yaad rkhoo...

Tears were streaming from his eyes ...

Abhi sir...ap...mere saath aisa..aisa nh kar skte...itna..itna reqst kia apko...pa..par nai mane ap...naa...nai mane...

Vivek came back with glass...rajat took that n tried to make him drink...

But Daya in rage threw the glass n it broke into pieces...the sound of glasses filled the envio breaking all the hearts ...

Nai piyunga kuch...ye...ye nasha jbtaq h..tabtaq hi m zinda hu...jaaooo sab...hato...

More hours passed...but Daya was same...none could made him sip...

Daya tried to stand up...ye...ye jagah nh h meri...(pointing to them)kyu laya muse yaha...kyu...mera jagah to jannat m h ab...wohi shaanti milenge...param shaanti...

He moved to door...

All tried to stop him...

At the door step he felt spin in head n collided with the man standing there...n fell on his arms...

Yes!they all smiled in relief... It was Abhijeet...

Abhijeet made Daya sit on the couch...Daya was looking at the ground... His vision was blurr...

Ma:Daya beta..dekho kon aya h...dekho beta...

Daya looked upward...n saw the face he wanted to see for months...how much he felt alone...how much he cried in dark...just for him...

Bt he couldn't believe... Appp...kon...

Abhi was shocked but managed as he knew Daya was drunk...

Daya...main Abhijeet sir...

Daya smiled in tears...sapna h na...tut jata h Roz rat...phir sb chla jata h...

Abhijeet felt pinch on his heart...he rubbed his hairs...ab main hu Daya...koi sapna nai h...Chlo peelo ise..

He slowly made him drink the full glass...mixed a sedative in it...

Daya slowly fell asleep in his arms...

Morning:

The ray of sun fell on his eyes nd he opened his eyes...nd looked at the figure lying on bed.

He slept in sitting position nd still now his hand was in his frnd...

He slwly freed himself nd waved hands on his hairs...

he moved from the room...saw Vivek nd Rajat reading newspaper...they smiled...

Gm sir...

Gdmg...jagaya kyu nai muse?

Bs sir ap so rahe the toh...wo Daya sir...

Daya so raha h...utha nh abtaak...

Rajat : chalie achha hai sir...verna kal raat Daya sir ki aisi haalat dekhkar hum to ghabra hi gaye the...

Vivek : haan sir...achha hua aap sahi waqt par aa gaye...verna hamare liye to Daya sir ko sambhalna bahot mushkil ho gaya tha...

Maa also came there with 3 cups of tea...

Maa : ye lo...aap log pehle chai piyo... (to Abhijeet) thank u beta...tum waqt par aa gaye...nahi to...

Abhi : kaisi baatein kar rahi hain aap aunty...Daya mera bhi kuchh lagta hai...

And he stopped...Maa, vivek and Rajat looked at him in smile...

Maa : beta...mai jaanti hu...yaha aakar na Daya khush hai...aur na hi use bhejkar tum waha khush ho... (Abhijeet hide his eyes...) najare churane ki jarurat nahi hai beta...tumhaari aankhon me Dya ke liye wo dard dekha hai mene... (Abhijeet looked at her in pain...) bas fark itna hai wo bol deta hai aur tum keh nahi paate...lekin beta abb bahot ho gaya...mai hi thi jo apna beta vapas chahti thi...kyunki uss waqt mai uski khushi nahi dekh pai...jo yaha mere saath nahi balki waha tumhaare saath hai... (her voice turned teary) wo yaha khush nahi hai beta...mai use aise roj marte hue nahi dekh sakti...isiliye please use yaha se le jao... (Abhijeet looked at her in shock...but internally he was so happy...rajat and vivek also became happy...) haan beta...le jao use apne saath...uski khushi isi me hai...

Just then Daya wake up and came out from his room holding his head...his head was paining...

Daya : aah..mera sir...

Abhijeet saw him and ran to him...and hold him...made him sit on sofa...

Abhi (in concern) : Daya...aaram se...kya hua...bahot dard hai sar me...

Daya : hmmm...

Abhi : wo to hoga hi na...itna nasha karne ki kya jarurat thi...

Daya : wo to mai...(and suddenly he realised the whole scenario so said) aap...aapko meri itni chinta kabse hone lagi...

Abhi (in hurt) : ye kya rahe ho Daya...

Daya (in anger) : sach...jo sach hai wo hi keh raha hu...abhi tak jab mujhe aapki jarurat thi tab aap nahi aaye...fir aaj achanak se ye pyaar kaise jaga mere upar...

Vivek : nahi sir...aisi baat nahi...

Daya : tum inki tarafdari mat karo Vivek...tum logo ne bhi to kitna kaha na ki Sir aa jaiye...Daya sir ko kuchh ho jaayega... (Abhijeet heart pinched)lekin ye aaye tab nahi na...kyu kya aap mere marne ki raah dekh rahe the...

Abhi (shout in pain) : Dayaaaa...paagal ho gaye ho tum...kuchh bhi bake jaa rahe ho...

Daya (in loud tone) : haan...mai paagal ho gaya hu...aap sabne milkar mujhe paagal kar diya hai...

Maa(in tears) : nahi beta...aisa nahi kehte..dekho Abhijeet tumhe apne saath vaapas le jaane aaya hai...

Daya looked at him in shock...

Abhi : haan Daya...hum Mumbai chalenge...tumhaara wahi ghar...fir se wahi beurau...yehi chahte the na tum...

Daya (in tease) : ohh...to abhi paagal banane me koi kasar baaki reh gai thi lagta hai...

Abhi (in pain) : Daya ye tum kya keh rahe ho...

Daya : sach keh raha hu Abhijeet sir...jo mai hamesha se kehta aaya hu...par aapne...aapne uss sach ko kabhi sun na hi nahi chaha... (Abhijeet closed his eyes in pain...Daya continued in teary tone) hamesha ansuna kiya...jab mene kaha ki mujhe kahin nahi jaana...kisi ke saath nahi rehna...to aapne meri baat suni... (Abhijeet silent...maa in tears)...nahi suni...aap logo ne mujhe samajh kya rakha hai...koi khilona hu mai...jisse jab chaha khel liya...aur man bhar gaya to uthakar dusre ko de diya ( a tear fell from Abhijeet's eye) jab mene chaha aapne mujhe aha nahi rehne diya...to abb mujhe bhi aapke saath kahin nahi jaana (Abhijeet stunned) suna aapne mujhe kahin jaana kisi ke saath... aap chale jaiye yaha se..jaiye...muje kisi ki hamdardi nahi chahiye...just go from here...go...

And he went in his room in full anger and closed the door with a bang...while Abhijeet stood there in pain...

A/N:sry fr being late...

N a spcl thnx to didi(DnAfan) fr writing the last part fr me...luv u di...

Thnx to all reviewers...

Pl here too...bye...Srija


	15. Chapter 15

Rajat pat his arms...consoling tone..Sir sab thik ho jayega...bhagwan p bharosa rakhiye sir...

Maa came nd hold his hand...beta Abhijeet...maine bht galat kiya tumhare sath...or sabse galat to mere bete k sath...uska apradhi main hu tum nahi...main use sab bataunga...sabkuch...aj se 6 mahine pehle jo hua uska zimmedar mai hu...sirf main...

Flashback...

Unfortunately the report of DNA Test was positive...it was clear that Daya is Abhinav...

In Forensic lab:

Daya was sitting with closed eyes...he doesnt want to trust the situation...Freddy pressed his arms...

Ma came forward...meantime ACP Sir also returned...

Ma(to Acp):abto apko koi aitraz nahi h na ACP sab?main apni bete ko lejaungi ab...dunia ka koi bhi kanoon muse usse dur nahi rakh pyga...

Daya(shouted):kya beta kya kanoon or kya dur ha?mere wajood mere jeene k waja muzse chinkar kya ma ban rhi h ap meri...

Ma:beta hum apke pariwar h...apko hm ek nayi zindegi denge...

Daya:zindegi?arey aisi zindegi dene se to ap keh dete muse...main zeher hi pee leta par aise ghut ghut kar jee nh skta hu main...

Abhi:Daya...ma h wo tumhari...ase bat kr rhe ho unse?

Daya(turned to him):bass sir!bht kr lia apne apni manmani...DNA test...blood test...or bht kuch...par ab apke ek nh sununga main...ap muse apna mante h..is bat ko ap bhi jnte h bht achese sir...

Abhi:Daya mera koi nahi h...koi nahi...main kisiko apna nai manta...

Daya(laugh):sir...unfortunately apki yesari baatein muspe koi asar krta nhi h...kyuki main apko bht achese jaan gya gu...or ha sir...main nai jaunga...nh jaunga...

He moved from there...Acp sir pat Abhi's back...

Ma(in tears):Wahhh...bht achese jadu kala kiya h apke is officer ne to Acp saab...

Acp:dekhiye ap hume aise accuse nh kr skti...humne kya kiya...

Abhishek:sir thik bol rahe h mom...bhaiya khud jana nhi chahte...bacha to nh h na wo...

Ma:arey wah Abhishek...beta ap bhi mere khilaf...kyu apko bht jalan ho raha h apne bade bhai se?

Abhishek(hurt):maa!

Ma:bs...bht ho gaya...itne arso se jiska raha dkh rhi thi aj jb wo mere pas h to main use jane nai dungi kabhi...Abhijeet...tum ek ma se apna beta nh chin sakte aise...

Acp:Abhijeet Daya ko bhai jasa pyar krta h...

Ma:bhai jasa...bhai to nahi h na...Abhijeet...khoon k rishton se badi sach or kuch nhi h...tumhare ye do palon k rishton se use dur le hi jaungi main...

Abhishek:ma ap bht galat ker rahi h ma...bht zyda...main apke is kam ko supprt nh krta...

Ma:mat kro ..chle jao mere samne se...Get lost Abhishek ...

Abhishek moved from there by telling...main wapas nai ayunga ma...kabhi nahi..NEVER!

Abhijeet tried to stop him but failed...

Ma:Abhijeet...tum manaoge Daya ko...mere sath jane k liye...Delhi...

Abhi nodded in tears ..thk h...wohi hoga jo ap kahe maji...

Abhijeet went from there...Acp sir heaved a sigh...

The only light was coming through the table lamp of his desk...he was continuously putting it on n off...it signed tht his mind was playing wth him...

He even doesnt know hw mch time he spent like this...but he came out frm the pool of thought wth a pat on shoulder...

He looked at the face n smiled painfully...

Acp sir looked at him keenly...Abhijeet...ab taq yaha kyu ho tum?ghar nh jana?

Abhi stood up...bs sir...ja hi rha tha...ap nh gye?

Acp smiled...jb mera beta itna taklif m sukoon se ghar kase chla jau?bht drd hota h na dil me...Daya se bht pyar krte ho na?

Abhi smiled...sir bhagwan ji ne muse ye sari sabd se kabhi parichit kia hi nh...ye pyar...rishta...dil...sir m bs dimag se sochta hun...mai Daya se koi pyar vyar nh karta...ap use Delhi me transfer kr dijiye sir...pls...

Acp was shocked...Abhijeet?tum...tum ksh rhe ho ye sb?

Abhi(easily);kyu sir..m nh keh skta?mera lgta kon h wo sir...uske pas ma h...bhai h...apna ek pariwar h...jinka zimedari uspe h sir...uski ma itne sal dur rahi usse...ab unko apna beta mil gayi...ab bhi kyu wo itne taklif jhelegi?

Acp(in tears):Aur Abhijeet tum?

Abhi smiled...main?mera kya sir...Daya is just a junior cop of me...ha uski smartness or efficiency k wajase main use pasnd krta hun...magar iska mtlb nh h k wo mera apna h...mera to koi h hi nahi sir...na m chahta hu kisiko...

Acp sighed...tum kya chahte ho ye to tum muzse zyda acha jante ho Abhijeet...par itna hi kahunga k aj k liye hue faisle se kal tumhe afsos to nh hoga na?

Abhi:kasa afsos sir...hum phn per bat kar skte h...koi kam ho to...bs...or kya...

Acp:hmm...thk h...dkhta hu main...par ase kisika transfer?

Abhi:sir ap hq me bat kariye...maji ka drd m smz skta hu sir...muse unke baton ka bura nh lga...bilkul bura nh lga sir...

N he moved from there...a drop of tear fell from Acp's eyes...n he starred at the immnse darkness of night wthout a glimpse...

Abhijeet ran out nd opened the car door...

He burst out into tears attaching his head to the driving wheel...he didnt try to stop himself...he just wanted to flow his emotion...he is really unable to control his emotion...he loved Daya...so truly...so deeply...so madly...n now he will lose him forever...he evn cant think of a day wthout him...the last six monthes were the best tym wth his life...all the time he spent wth Daya he smiled...he laughed...he felt complete...

God is so cruel..so cruel!

A/N:Sorry for short updt frnz...but as usual exmz...Monday se phir exms...Goddd...

N ya only 18 revws...kyu?itni buri h kya ye story? :-( :-( m disheartened...

Plz read n thn revw also...

Thnx to all fr revw...cnt thnk evryone individualy...

Tkcr...Srija


	16. Chapter 16

The next day Abhijeet reached buearue n got busy in work...although his mind was smwhere else still he tried to work with concentration, whenever he tried to get busy in files his eyes moves to the desk opposite of him...its empty...

After an hour slowly everyone arrived and occupied their seats...Abhi was staring at d door waiting to see the face...but Daya didn't come...

Acp sir noticed the condition of Abhijeet...but told nothing as he knew tht Abhijeet is efficient to deny his emotion ...

He remembered the incidents of last night...

Flashback:

He was cursing himself...that why he got attached to Daya...life alwz plays cruel game with him...first time he is crying like that...he doesn't let his emotion flow...even not in front of himself...but tonight...when he finally knows that he himself plugged the last nail in the box...he can't bear anymore...He didn't know how much time passed...

while he felt a soft pat on his back...He looked up shocked...hurriedly tried to remove his tears...but still his red eyes n pale face was enough fr the front man to understand the state if him...

He tried to speak hardly...tum?kya chahye ha?He smiles...kya karu sir...apko ase rote hue dekha nai jata muzse...

The heart of him was melting..the steel hearted man was surrendering in front of the selfless love of Daya...but destiny...n he can't break down...

Dekho Daya...muse tumhara koi sympathy nai change...smjhe tum?aur mere karib ane k kosis nh kro to hi behtar h...

Daya put hand on his arm...sir m apse dur hi kb tha...Jo naye se karib ana pde...Abhi jerked his hand away...get lost Daya...(while coming down from car)...get out of here...

Daya again smiled charmingly...arey sir Jana hota to ata hi kyu...

Abhi:Daya...kan kholkar sunlo...Maine in mahino me tumhe zyda attention diya iska ye matlb nh h tum ho koi mere...mera nh h koi...na kvi tha n hai...kyu ha?mere pas ate ho tm...chahye kya tmhe Daya?Daya felt sad but still controlled...sir main to dost hu na apke...Dost?(shouted)dost nh ho tum...dushmn ho mere...bs gham Dena...dukh Dena hi ata h tumko...apne ma..Bhai KO bhi aj dukh de rh ho...pta bhi h tumhe k wo kitni taklif m h Daya...beta ho tum unke...

Daya told easily...aur apke?

His anger rises again...mera?junior ho tm...bs ho gaya?nothing more u will expct from me Daya...aj sirf tumhari karan muse tana sunna pdhta h...k ek senior officer ko unke junior sahara de raha h...wahhh!(in tears)kya bat h...maine kaha tha tumhe?k muse sahara do...ha?mere dard me gham me muse hamdardi dikhao...kyu..nh jee raha tha kya tumhare ane se pehle...Daya muse koi rishta manzoor hi nh h...tum v dur raho muzse...

Tear fell frm Daya's eyes...or na raha to?

Abhi looked straight...rehna pdega...jna hi hoga Delhi tumhe...mere upar bada ahsan krke nh jana chahte na tum?nh chahye ahsan koi...jao tum...in 6 mahino me bht sun chuka hu...bht jhel chuka hu tumhe..ab or nai...Daya was shocked...apne muse jhela sir?

Abhi(loudly):ha jhela...burdebn ho tum ek...humesha sar p chadhe hote firte ho...bs ab jao...mukti do muse...

Daya said in tears but solid tone...to yei apke akhri faisla h?

Abhi:haan...

Daya smiled...thnk u so mch sir...bht acha sila muse mila...to kch batein m bhi kehna chahunga...sahara to maine nh dia apko...diya apne muse...mere kon tha?anath hu main...ap mein ek rishta mila...jo gawa dia maine...ha ap sahi h sir...(removed tear)...main burden hi hu...mukti chahye na apko...zindegi bhar to main asse hi rehna chah raha tha...apke sar p sawari hokar...

After sm secs...Abhi silent..

Pta h sir...kvi sota nh tha rat m...par usdin se soya jisdin ap mile...usdin soya sir sukoonn se...jb ap bar bar akar chk krte rahe k main soya ya nh...usdin khaya thkse jb ap sath the...usdin sikha zindegi jeena jisdin ap aye zindegi mein...Tears fell from his eyes...pyar krta hu apse sir...bht zyda...ahsan nh krta...plz sir...(folding hands)mat kijiye ase...pllz sir...ase dur nh kijiye ap muse...mar jaunga sir main...plz sir...

Abhi turned...looked straight n hold his hand...Daya looked at him with hope...Abhijeet pushed him hardly...Get lost...

Daya(shock):sir!Abhi:Get lost of here right now...tumhari shkl nh dkhna muse Daya...jao!

The whole world of Daya broke down like a sand castle..."Family" named storm blew out his life...his precious relation...his Abhi sir...but why?his Abhi sir also drove him away ...so much bad he is!Daya once last looked at him...'Abhi sir...iska kemat chukana padega apko...yaad rakhiyega"

Flashback ended...

Abhi was feeling really painful to bear all this hell things...Meantime Daya entered with a strict attire...didnt even look at anyone...just moved to Acp's cabin...

In cabin:

Acp:Daya..ayo...batho...

Daya:gm sir...sir main application lene aya tha...Delhi transfer ka...priority wohi ka diya tha na apne?phir subha maine DIG sir se bhi bat kiya...unhone kaha k Delhi me hi posting mil skta...waha seat khali bhi h

...Acp sir heaved a sigh...han Daya...application ane me par thoda waqt lagega...tum samjh skte ho na k ye sab itne jaldbazi m hota nai h...

Daya:jnta hu sir...its ok...main Delhi chla jata hu...applictn aye to ap muse bhej dijiyega...subha ma se bat kia...unhone bhi kaha k jldi lautna chahti h wo...

Acp:Daya...tumhe bht hurt hua na?

Daya:hurt?ive no heart to hurt kis bat ki...(smiled)...m just a toy to play n thn throw aftr enjoymnt...khair...sir main rat ko hi nikal raha hu...ma ne packing bhi krliya...tbtq yaha medcl basis p chutti ho jayega na?

Acp nodded in pain...he didnt know what to do...he is so confused..he also fell in affectn wth Daya...Daya is special...just like he was impressed on Abhijeet at first sight...

Daya stood up...bye sir...main chalta hu...aur nh ayunga...Freddy ko plz kehna k driver se mera yaha k saman bhej de mere flat me...

Acp:Daya beta...ekbar soch lo na...

Daya:soch liya sir!ap apna or sbka khayl rkhiyega...chlta hu...

He moved outside...n stood in middle of the hall...looked at everyone...said in loud tone...Attention plz...All looked at him keenly...

Guys...main aj rat ko Delhi ja raha hu...humesha k liye...(all the hearts pinched)...ap sabko bht yaad karunga...bht khayl rkhiyega sb apna...ap sabke sath kam krke bht acha lga...(smiled)

He then went near to Abhijeet n smiled...mukti de raha hu sir...ye ahsan mat bhuliyega...Good Bye!

A/N:Sorry guys...late update k liye...actually exam chl rahi h...to u undrstnd...Tkcr...n thnx fr revws...bht sawal h...wait kro...sare jawab mil jaynge...Tataz...Srija


	17. Chapter 17

Present:

6 long monthes went on...but neither Daya could forget Abhijeet nor he forgave...

He respects him...but more than that he found his first companion or say frnd in Abhijeet n by doing that Abhijeet not only broke his heart but also the trust upon relations...

Inside the room:

Daya was sitting on floor...tears were dried...his lovely face became so pale...sign of deep pain was there...he is unable to take the situation...it was enough for him...

He looked at the dark sky..."aj mere pas sbkuch h...sabkch jo ek insan ko khushhal zindegi de skta h...ma...pariwar...or wo bhi ab wapas agaya...jo muse chahye tha...Abhi sir...par aj main ye sach accept nai kar pa raha...bar bar asa lg rha h k sblogne bs dhoka hi diya muse...

Mere drd...meri dil ko lekar khelwar kia...meri parwa kisiko nh h...bs sb hasil krna chahte h muse...jaise main koi sone k gehna hu...jise pana hi sbse badi bat h...par uska kadar kisko hai?kisiko nahi...

Kya karu main aj?maaf krdu sbko?ya sb chod kr chla jau?"

At the same time he heard the sound outside...

Outside:

Vivek:maji..thodi pani pi lijiye ap...ase tabiat khrb ho jyegi...

Abhi:Maji...dekhiye ab jo bhi faisla krna h Daya hi karega...muse nai lgta k wo muse kabhi maf kr payega...or sahi hi h...uske jagah koi bhi yehi krta...kya kya nh kia usne mere liye?tanhai mein...gham me...gusse me...akelepan mein har jagah jo insaan muse sambhala wo tha Daya...bs dost bnna chahta tha mera...or maine itni buri tarah thukraya use...uske jazbaat ko...Daya sach kehta h...main bht bura hu...bht zyda...

Rajat pat his shoulder...sir nh...apne sb majboori m kia...hm to jante h k ap kitna pyar krte h sir se...ap hi ne to humko kaha k hum Daya sir ka dhyan rakhe...wo yaha aynge to unko akela feel na ho...or apko pta tha k main or vivek hai yaha...isiliye to ap nishchint the...or Acp sir or ap humesha se hi unke bhalai chaha...hm jnte h sir...

Abhi smiled...n removed the tear frm corner of his eyes...han Rajat...mai jnta hu...main jnta tha tumlog ko pehle se...muse ye bhi yad tha k tm dono yahan...transfer leke Mumbai se tm dono yei aye ho...isliye muse chinta bhi nh tha...maji bhi h...Daya k khayl rkhne...par main Daya ko wo nh de paya jo use zarurt tha...mera sath...mere un baton se Daya kitna hurt hua tha...yaar nai krega maf muse wo...kvi nai krega...

Ma:beta thk ho jayga sbkch...tum himmat mat haro..

Abhi:jee maji...sb thk hoga...agar main chla gya tha...ab sach me jane k waakt h...jane ki...Daya ka khayl rkhiyega ap dono...m nikalta hu...emergncy m tckt mil jayega shydse...

Ma:nai nai...ase kase jaoge tum Abhijeet?beta Daya ko zarurt h tumhari...

Abhi smiled...nh ma..ab use meri zarurt nh h...

He stood up...

Rajat:sir plz...ap yaha lene aye the Daya sir ko...ap ase kyu kr rhe h sir...

Vivek:han sir...in mahino me unki mayusi dikha nh jata tha...unke to sb apme h sir...plz sir...mat jaiye...

Abhi:Daya maf nh krega muse...

Ma:krega beta...zarur karega...abhi gussa h...thanda hone do...zarur maf krega...

Abhi hold her hand...ma plz mat rokiye muse...dhyan rkhna sbka...or apna bhi...chlta hu...

He went...n before that looked at the closed door once again...

Rajat n Vivek moved inside wth ma...they all r lookin so helpless...

Meanwhile...after one hour Daya came out n all d three pairs of eyes looked at his swollen face...reading thousand agony n hurts...

Ma came to her...Daya beta...maaf krdo mujhe...plz...maine bht galat kiya tumhare saath...itna ki shyd mafi k layak nahi hu...Abhijeet...

Daya:nai...galat ap nhi the...galat mai tha...insaan ko pehchanne m...jinke liye apni har saansein qurbaan kr skta tha unhone kia ye sab...

Rajat:sir asa nh h bilkul...ap samaz nh pa rahe...

Ma:han beta...Abhijeet ko maine dur kia tumse...maine kaha tha use k tumhe kaisi bhi karke mere saath bhej de...use bht galat kaha tha maine...bht zyda...jo bhi wo kehta tha tumse uski labz nh tha...mera tha beta...main apne bete k pyar me itni andhi ho gayi thi k tab muse do bhaiyon ka rishta dikhi hi nahi...in 6 mahino me Abhijeet kitni bar ana chahta tha yaha...maine kasam de rkhi thi use k wo tumse har haal m dur rahe...(crying n holding his hand)muse maaf krdo beta...maf krdo...

She folded her hands against her chest while Daya's eyes also started flowing emotions...he hold her hand..."nh ap ase hath mat jodiye plz..."

Ma:galti karne pe mafi mangne se koi chota nai hota h beta...galti to ma se bhi ho skti h na...aur wo galti sudharne k liye hi maine use bulaya yaha...taki tum ab shaanti se jee sako...muse ahsas ho gaya h k mera beta kiske sath khush h...

Daya:kya?apne bulaya tha unko?

ma:han...maine...

Daya(teary tone):mai itna kch keh gaya unko...unko bht bura laga...bht...

Ma:rok lo use...jao Daya...abhi shyd zara hi rasta gaya h wo...shyd airport m hi mil skte ho use...

Daya:main jaunga...muse mera Abhijeet sir chahye...kase bhi krke...main ja raha hu...

He ran away...took the bike nd headed towards Delhi Airport...

He covered the road in half an hour...nd reached airport...soon he started searching for his Abhi sir...the one who loved him unconditionaly but never showed...the one who trusts him...the one in whom Daya discovers his actual self...the one who is just only his...

He was running here nd there...finally found!

The counter...

he asked the lady sitting there...madam...ye Delhi to Mumbai flight abhi kb hai?

She told...ek min sir...

She chkd n told him...sir flight abhi 45 mins mein take off karne wala h...

Daya:acha ek passenger k inquiry karna tha...unka nam h Abhijeet...

She apologised...m sry sir but hum apne passengers k bare me apko kuch nahi bata skte...

Daya's face became pale...he moved from there...started his searching job once again...

A/N:Sorry guys...aise suspense me chod diya... :P

Kya karu...only 14 revws! :(

Next chapter will be the last one...

Happy dhanteras!

Thnx to all who revwd...tc...bye...Srija


	18. Chapter 18

Time goes on...

What remains intact is memory...it never fades...

They were strangers...complete unknown to each other...having no connection...but its the almighty who already connected them through a rope which is so tight...

Tears covered his eyes as soon as he discovered him sitting on the chair with down head...

Without wasting a min he moved towards him...

He was going to touch his shoulder but stopped...felt so heartless upon himself...he did so wrong with him...he gave him so much hurt...he increased his loneliness...

"Boss..."thts what he could only utter...n it was too low to be heard but caught the attention to the listener...

Yes!He heard the heartfelt call...nd looked back with eyes...his eyelids do not move from him...so many agony...so many pain...so much hurt...so much distress...so many lightyears of distance...everything broke down today!

"Daya!"

Daya was already having tears in eyes...now the other one also felt like bursting out...but he composed himself...

"Sir plz mat jaiye...plz sir...maa ne sb bata di muse...maine bht kch keh dia apko...bina kuch sune...bina kch jane...bht zyda galat hu main sir...main jnta hu...plz sir par ap itna bada saza to mat dijiye..."

Abhijeet didnt understand the actual feeling he was having that moment...

Is it happiness?or is it pleasure?or what else?

Abhi:lekin Daya mai...Daya dekho ye sav..rishta pyar mere liye nahi hai...isper mera koi haq nahi h...mai...muse jane do...

Daya:nhi sir...ap nhi jayenge...main nhi jane dunga apko...ap jayenge to mere sath hi..nhi to nahi...

Abhi tried to stop him but before that Daya took the luggage nd hold his hand...nd pulled him to outside...

Abhijeet was having tears in eyes...didnt know what to say...even still now he couldnt protest against Daya...unknwngly he has to follow the brotherly orders of him...

Finally they were out of airport...

Daya stoppd as well as Abhijeet...

Daya:Sir mai jnta hu...k kch galtiyan mafi k layak hota nh...shyd maine apke sath jo kia wo to...pta nhi sir kitne logonko chot pouchaya maine...(teary tone)...main bht bura hun sir...bht bht zyda...main...sir muse kbhi haq nhi h kisi rishta pane ka...kavi nahi h haq...bhagwan plz...(crying)...nh jeena muse ab...nh jeena...

Abhi instantly put the finger on his lip..."ssshhh Daya...chup!aisa kch nh h bache...kch galti nai kia tumne...kch galti nahi kia...muse tumse koi shikwa nahi h Daya...trust me!"

Daya(holding his hand):apne maaf krdia na muse?kardia na sir?

Abhi(pat his back):kardia Daya...bs ab chup ho ja mere bhai...chup ho ja...bht ro lia ...

He made him apart nd removed tears..."Daya...galti sirf tumhari nh thi...hmari bhi thi...aur tum to bs humare galti ka shikar hue...or Daya tumhe khudse dur bhejkar main koi khush nahi tha...ek taraf tumse dur rehna aur dusri taraf tumhe yun tadpana...muse ye guilt palpal kha ja raha tha...maafi to muse mangna h tumse...kitna galat kaha maine...par believe me kch dilse nai bola main..."

Daya:main jnta hu sir...ap aisa kabbhhii nai kr skte mere sath...ap to bht ache ho...uswqt halat hi aisa tha k m bhi sahi galat ka faisla nai le paya sir...or anjaane m hi bht hurt kia apko...m sry sir...m really vry sry...

Abhi:bs ab chodo...jo ho gaya so ho gaya...in sb k dauran maji ne bhi bht taklif sahi...unhone jo bhi kia koi or ma v yehi krti...sabko apni beta pyara h...ab tum bhi unko apna lo...plz Daya...

Daya nodded...sir ap chlenge na?

Abhi smiled...zarur...chlo!

they took a cab nd moved to home...

In cab:

Daya:sir...

Abhi:bolo...

Daya:main apke sath Mumbai chalunga na?

Abhi pat his shoulder...kyu nahi jaoge Daya?zarur jaoge...

Daya smiled...thank u sir...thank u so much...apko pta h sir main bht zyda pyaar krta hu apse...itna k ap soch hi nai skte...

Abhi was staring at him...kyu?

Daya:kyuki...kyuki...kyuki ap mere Abhi sir h...mere boss...apke jaisa koi nai...koi v nai...

Abhi smiled n looked outside...

Daya:sir...

Abhi:hmm...

Daya:muse bht kch kehna h apko...

Abhi:abhi nhi Daya...bad me...abhi dkho hm pouch gye...

Daya n Abhijeet got down from car...entered home...where trio were waiting fr them...

Ma ran to them...

Daya n Abhijeet were standing with smile...

Ma:beta tum dono agaye...ab khush h na mera bacha?

Daya smiled..."jee ma...bht zyada..."

Rajat nd Vivek smiled...'sir ap donoko phir saath dkhkr bht acha lga..."

They touched maa's feet...n she blessed them...

Vivek n Rajat hugged them...'sir aplog laut rahe h kya aj hi?"

Abhi:mai to ekdin k leave p hi aya tha...ive to leave...

Daya:mai bhi phir chla jaunga...

a tear drop fell from maa's eyes...Daya saw that n hugged her tightly..."maa...muse apke kch yaad hi nahi..par kya hua...yaadein naye se banaynge..."

Ma(kissed his forehead):beta...ayoge na yaha?hume bhul to nahi jaoge?

Daya:zarur ayunga ma...ap bhi Abhishek k ane k bd Mumbai shift ho jaiye...

She nodded...

Daya:Rajat Abhishek kb ayga?

Rajat:eksaal to lagnge hi sir...sare transfer n all k liye...international centre h na...

Abhi:tabtak tum dono ma k dhyan rakho...achese...or apne bhi...

Finally they moved back after taking her blessing...

The wave touched his feet...he breathed fully to gulp the pure air...nd attached his head to the rock...

So many thoughts...so many memories...so many things were roaming in his mind...

He jerked when he felt a hand on his shoulder...

'Yehi pe sone ka irada h tumhara?'

He smiled a bit.."no sir..."

Abhijeet sat beside him on the cold sand...

"Jab hum kisi chiz se dur jate h hume tabhi iska kadar samaz ata h na?"Daya asked in dreamy tone...

Abhi nodded..hmm...

Daya continued in same tone..."jb har raat chad p akele jake baitha krta tha...tab yaad ata tha...apke dant ko bhi kitna yaad kia...bezubaan kuch bhabnayein...pal pal yaad ata tha...bhulane k koshish pe or pas ajata tha..."

Abhijeet pat his back..."tumne mere sare baat p yakin kia tha Daya?"

"Pata nahi sir..."

Abhijeet looked at him...'aj bhi kahu to?muzse dur jao...akele chod do muse...'

Daya looked at him with heartful eyes..."boliye..."

Abhi continued...jao Daya...muzse dur chle jao...aur kavhi phir nahi ana...main akele hi jeena chahta tha hun...

Daya(sadly) looked down..."muse koi nahi chahta"

Abhi felt very hurt..."Daya..."

"chala jata hu sir..."he walked towards sea...

Dost banoge mera?..."his foot stopped...n he turned wth a jerk...

He ran away to the direction where his Abhijeet sir was standing with open arms...

He surrendered himself to him...feeling the immense love nd care...he hugged him tightly...welcoming nd accepting the bond created long ago but got the signature tonight...

Ye dosti...hum nahi todenge...

Todenge dum magar...tera saath na chodenge...

FRIENDSHIP IS NOT ANY CO-INCIDENCE...

ITS MADE BY GOD...

ITS A THREAD THAT CONNECTS TWO STRANGERS...

GIVING THEM A NEW REASON TO LIVE...

...THE END...

/\/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N:Thanks a lot to everyone who alwz supported my work...nd helped me in writing this...

Thanks guys for reviews...

Ab age koi bhi sawal ho to u can ask in review...I wl surely answer it...

Plz review this last update...kisike pass koi nayi story k koi idea ho to plz pm or say in reviews...

Thanks!tkcr...bbye...Srija


End file.
